Arrow To The Heart
by HallowThorn
Summary: Thora is just your average demigod, but she has a past. She was captured and made to forget about her godly inheritance. When she's just starting to slip back into the normality of life at Camp Half-Blood a prophecy arises and it may just lead to a revolution against the Gods.
1. Life At Camp

**Full Summary: Thora is a demigod and a daughter of the King of the Gods but all she has ever dreamed of was becoming a Huntress Of Artemis. The idea of exploring the country, hunting monsters, safe from ever being hurt by a guy, being under the protection of the Goddess of the Hunt. But most of all the freedom. But when A prophecy arises and a blessing occurs her life is weighed down by the pits of Tarturus. Did she make the right decision? Can she ever reclaim her old life?**

**Disclaimer: I don not own any of the Percy Jackson or Heroes Of Olympus characters or stories. All rights belong to Rick Riorden...But if I did own it ALL THE SEVEN WOULD LIVE!**

**Ahem...Enjoy.**

**Read and Review please!**

* * *

_Have you ever felt like you don't exist? Like your entire world isn't really there? That you are there but your alone yet surrounded by people? You can tell people notice you but not really see you? _

_Because that's how I always feel. Day in. Day out._

_"Miss Veton, I would appreciate it if you pay attention!" A sharp voice cut across my daydreaming as I bolted upright in my seat and focused on who was addressing me. Mr Howard Eugene Micra. My teacher for most subjects. His graying ginger hair framed his face as Dark lines were sketched across it. An average middle aged man really but he always looked ready to give me a beating under that cool facade._

_"Right, sorry sir" I apologized. You see I go to this place called Andressis School. It's a boarding school that could give Alcatraz a run for it's money. We were constantly watched, security cameras, guards and teachers with eyes as sharp as an eagles._

_I have never left the boundary of the four walls surrounding this place. I don't even remember arriving here or my life before Andressis High. I just woke up one day, memories nonexistent, and was told I had to start attending this hellhole. I didn't even remember my parents, so my past is always a touchy subject that brings out my temper._

_To make matters worse I keep getting glimpses of things. Like the wall is breaking and I can see something behind it. I've only caught glimpses but I swear see things like packs of wolves running across lush, green terrain, Fawns and nyaids leaping from tree to tree in an ever green forest and the one that sticks in my head most a long field covered in masses and masses of green bushes, each sprouting piles of ruby red fruit that fill the air with a tantalizingly sweet aroma._

_I keep my distance from everyone here as they all seem to think of me as the 'freak' the 'outcast' the one who is different in a society where being different will get you killed. Were your very existence will be tested and stripped from you, like an ember from a fire._

_The teachers are worse though. I always get punished for things that were in no way anything to do with me. I'm just accident prone. I've lost count of the times I've gotten detentions over things like: desks falling over on the other side of the classroom, almost on the teachers; explosions happening in the next room. Things that I have absolutely no clue how they happen yet I'm always blamed. Like now._

_"Detention, Miss Veton" My teacher snapped. Again!_

_I looked around to find that it wasn't my daydreaming I was getting ribbed for this time. The laptop that sits right on Micra's desk was up in flames._

_Again._

_This was now a natural occurrence now so the students who occupied the desks around mine were glaring at me. Mr. Micra was now helping himself to the supply of fire extinguishers that he always took pleasure in saying that were reserved just for me and my little 'accidents'. This had to be the sixth laptop that had ended up in flames ever since we started school in the new year. Which was about a month ago._

_"Why we must keep an arsonist in our company is beyond me" He muttered as he moved towards the desks._

_"I'm not an arsonist, sir, I didn't do anything" I tried to explain but as per usual he didn't want to listen._

_"Didn't do anything my arse!" he spat as he readies the extinguisher, his cool exterior fading fast._

_"But sir listen-" That pushed him over the limit._

_"No you listen you incompetent girl, I have been slaving away for Millennia to keep you here and I have had it with you and your attitude! Accept your punishment now and I won't have to do anything severe" He growled._

_I sighed in defeat and nodded my head. It just wasn't worth it, I persuaded myself. I rested my hand in my head as I watched, with mild amusement, as Mr. Micra started to extinguish the flames. The dancing orange sheets glinted in my eyes as I watched the flames. I was about to start daydreaming again when I noticed something._

_There were sparks coming off the wire that lead to his laptop. It ran right from his desk and past mine where it slithered towards the power box at the back of the classroom. It was then I noticed where the sparks were coming from._

_They were dancing off my fingers. But oddly enough, I felt no pain. I flicked my hand and a small stream of sparks shot out and went flying up into one of the lights, causing it to explode in a shower of glowing drops._

_I felt a smirk work its way onto my face. I had an idea. A completely mental idea. But any idea's a good idea until dismissed. Today was going to be different. And I was going to have so much fun with this._

* * *

"ADEN KARYA FIRESTAR, WHY IN THE NAME OF POSEIDON'S UNDERGARMENTS WOULD YOU DO THIS?!"

"BECAUSE IT'S FUNNY"

"GET BACK HERE!"

"NEVER!"

I sighed and shut my book as I looked towards the Hephaestus Cabin. A chorus of clangs and other various trinkets being broken sounded from behind the closed door, gaining the cabin confused looks from passing campers.

Couldn't I have a normal day for once? Another smash. Not in this life. I rolled my eyes as I focused on the door.

Cue Aden in…

Three…

Two…

One…

And…..

The door swung open and the she-devil herself came barreling out of it.

Aden came running towards me, her fiery amber eyes alight and her pitch black ponytail flying behind her, and before I could even stutter a hello, she had grabbed my arm and pulled me up as she carried on running.

"Why are we running?" I called out to her, stumbling over my own feet as I ran. Her running away from sounds of destruction is a near daily occurrence.

Aden just laughed breathlessly before answering "You know how we've been having a prank war with Will and Nate since we got here?"

"Yes"

"Well let's just say Will found out what I did" We ran round the corner of Cabin three and peered round the edge to see William Ravenkey walking out of Cabin nine, his hazel eyes ablaze with a fire that could rival that of the forges he worked so proudly in. There was one thing different about him though. His normally mousy brown hair was bright pink.

His eyes locked onto us and, if it were possible, the flames grew as he took on the likeness of a raging bull.

"And he is not impressed!"

We both laughed a we took off again, a steaming son of Hephaestus after us. "Aden! Thora! Get back here!".

We kept running, our lungs burning from the short ragged breaths we took as we laughed. You see Aden and Will had gotten to camp together and they 'hate' each others guts. I met Aden and after a while we became good friends and then we met William Ravenkey and Nathaniel Goldhawk. And our glorious rivalry was born!

That triggered my memory. "Aden" I trailed off a we ran past of group of satyrs, who were flirting (Quite miserably I might add) with some Nymphs.

"Sorry Anthony!" I called back to one reasonably tall satyr, who just hopped back up onto his hooves and went back to flirting. Gods, that guy never gives up.

Aden looked at me a we ran past the nymphs, who now looked slightly graceful. "While we're on the topic of the war".

"What did you do?" She panted.

I stopped running "Need a breather?" I asked, kind of wanting to put the topic off. She only glared at me.

"It's alright for you, You have all the air you need".

I laughed. It helps naturally being able to breath thin air. Leaning against a tree, I watched as Aden finally regained her breath and asked.

"What did you do?"

I scratched the back of my head nervously "About that-"

"THORA DUVESSA VETON, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Bollocks!" That was the only thing that left my lips as I grabbed Aden's wrist and pulled her behind the tree.

"Thora Veton, What did you do?"

I rolled my eyes as I peeked round the side of the tree. I registered Aden doing the is it with using my full name today? "I might've put blue dye in Nathan's sun cream".

She raised an eyebrow "Wouldn't that just turn it blue? Surely he'd notice".

"Firstly, It's Nathan, He wouldn't notice the sun in the sky" Aden snorted.

"Irony at it's finest"

I laughed before continuing "And secondly, The dye only turns blue when it dries". It was then he decided to come storming around and into our view. He looked completely normal. Same dark hair that fell into his dark green eyes all the time. The thing that was different was his skin. Usually his skin was gently tanned, being a child of Apollo it was a given, but now it was covered in smears of bright blue. From his shoulders down, It looked like he had decided to douse himself in blue paint.

My raven haired friend burst out laughing and I soon joined her as we watched Will storm up to Nate and judging by their expressions and gestures, I don't think they're singing our praises.

"What do you think they're saying?" Aden choked out.

I watched them "Now, I think Will is saying "Why would they go this far?". He had always been protective over his hair.

"Really?"

I shrugged "Either that or really big chest".

We both collapsed into laughter as a group of Aphrodite girls walked past and gave them weird looks while they tried to look cool, but their red faces gave them away. It was a well known fact around camp that Will and Nathan were huge flirts. So this was a massive impact on their egos.

"So, my two closest friends, minus you of course, are now choosing different paths of life. One is becoming a smurf and the other in touch with his feminine side" Aden mused.

"Apparently so".

We both shared a glance before we burst out laughing. In heinz sight, we shouldn't have made so much noise, seeing as though we were hiding. That's why we're not children of Athena I guess. I looked up and my laughing ceased immediately. Nathan and Will had obviously heard us and were glaring daggers at us.

"Good for them" Aden spluttered.

I grabbed her arm and she stopped laughing as soon a her eyes met those of flaming hazel and scorching emerald. Their angry voices travelling over the greenery and towards us.

They started heading towards us as we took a step back. "Ah, maybe we should carry on running"

"I like that idea"

We turned and fled.

"Where?" Aden yelled, Glancing over her shoulder to see the boys were now racing behind us, hurling names and threats at us.

"Mexico!"

"What?"

"Plan J! Plan J!"


	2. Cabin Inspections

**To EponymousAnonymous-Not at all, We would never do that! Two little angels we are.**

**Read and Review.**

* * *

Usually I'd never get this close to the water, seeing as Poseidon hates me, but this time it was worth it. Nate and Will had gotten the idea that if they head down to the lake and wash, it'll get rid of the dyes. Not going to work, but it was entertaining to watch.

I was sprawled out on my stomach on one of the boulders running along the edge of the lake, Not too close to the water but not far enough that I'd miss the show.

"Should we tell them?!"

I looked away from the boys and down to Aden, She was sitting on a ledge on the boulder lower down, legs dangling in the water. Her being a child of the Sea God, she was perfectly at ease in the water.

I rested my head on my hand as I turned back to the boys and was half amused and half concerned to find Nathan scrubbing viciously at his blue arm. Turning it, what would have been an angry red, an irritated purple colour. "Nah, they'll figure it out eventually". Gods, Did they actually think we'd be stupid enough to use dye that washes off? I'm offended.

Right, Now I think a bit more information about me should be in order. My name is Thora Duvessa Veton, don't blame me my mum had a thing for names with meanings, And I'm what is known as a demigod. Half human, half God. I live at a place called Camp Half Blood, it's the only place known that's safe for my kind. Here we practice things like sword fighting, canoeing, pegasus flying or, my personal favourite, Archery. We spend most of our time preparing ourselves for lives of combat. Being demi-gods, we tend to die young. We'll either be killed fighting monsters or on a quest. Those who are lucky enough to survive….well we have to live with the constant fear of knowing that we can be killed in a moments notice.

You see things here are pretty much barbaric, in my opinion. We train, we fight, we die. That's our life. Our parents tend to plot out our lives and we have no choice but to follow their will and if we die, we die. End of. Your godly parent tends to say a lot about you. Going in order the Cabins are;

Cabin One is Zeus

Cabin Two is Hera (But she is the Goddess of Marriage so she wouldn't dare cheat on Zeus and have a demigod child).

Cabin Three is Poseidon

Cabin Four is Demeter

Cabin Five is Ares

Cabin Six is Athena

Cabin Seven is Apollo

Cabin Eight is Artemis (She is a maiden Goddess though, her cabin is just there as a sign of respect and if her hunters stop by).

Cabin Nine is Hephaestus

Cabin Ten is Aphrodite

Cabin Eleven isHermes

Cabin Twelve is Dionysus

That was the original housing arrangements. Only the main twelve Olympians had a Cabin for their children and demigods who were claimed by smaller gods had to stay in the Hermes Cabin. That was before a boy called Percy Jackson told the Gods that no demigod was to be left unclaimed and that they all had a place in camp. So that's where the other cabins come in.

Cabin Thirteen is Hades

Cabin Fourteen is Iris

Cabin Fifteen is Hypnos

Cabin Sixteen is Nemesis

Cabin Seventeen is Nike

Cabin Eighteen is Hebe

Cabin Nineteen is Tyche

Cabin Twenty is Hecate

So everyone here has a Godly parent, Unless you're a satyr or something. Anyway, my Godly Parent is Zeus, Lord of the skies, God of thunder, King of the Gods and inventor of toaster Strudel. Ok, that last one was a lie, but seriously you say Child of Zeus, you get some pretty disturbing responses sometimes. Such as people bowing to you when you walk past or when you meet them. Once, Someone even offered to serve me! It's creepy and I hate it.

But the cool thing about it is you get lots of different abilities. Like, flying, controlling storms or the use of electricity and lightning, I'll tell you that has come in useful before and has also got me into trouble on numerous occasions.

Anyway, back to the here and now. The boys had finally decided that washing wasn't going to help them get the dye off. We could've told them that. They got out of the water, much to my delight, Uncle Poseidon doesn't like children of Hades or Zeus being near his domain. I guess he's lenient with me seeing as though I'm best friends with his 'favourite' daughter.

"Where they going?" I asked Aden.

She shrugged "They're going to talk to some Iris kids, Colour seems to be that Cabins speciality".

I nodded "No kidding, Their Mother's the goddess of rainbows, what else would be their speciality?" Aden opened her mouth to reply "Say something about sexual orientation and I will kick you off that rock". She shut her mouth.

Silence settled over us, I wasn't worried, we usually threatened each other and called the other names. It's how our friendship works. It was a while before I said something "So what do you think the guys will do to get us back this time?".

"No idea, but knowing their expertees it won't be something bad" She never was one to worry.

"I guess not".

Aden laughed as she pulled herself up to sit next to me. "They can never think of a decent prank to pull, We'll be fine".

"You had better be right, Aden"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll fry your arse".

Aden's fiery amber eyes widened, she never liked she didn't like more was my Father. But then again all of the big three, Hades, Zeus and Poseidon, all hate their Nieces and Nephews.

She glared at me playfully before we heard a shout come from over on the beach. We turned to find a boy waving over at us. He had longish, black hair and pale green eyes. Jackson, Son of Ares. He was a good friend but was always a little too quick to draw a sword, but what more can you expect from a child of the God of War? He was waving at us frantically and calling out to us.

"Cabin inspections!"

Well crap. I turned to look at Aden but she was already looking at me. And it was clear she was trying her very best not to laugh. I'm going to kill Apex.

My raven haired companion and I scrambled to our feet, as I shouted a quick thanks to Jackson, and we ran across the rocks to get to our Cabins. Aden was lucky her few cabinmates were kind of neat freaks. But not me, I lived with a slob. Unfortunately my only other three siblings, Thalia, Jason and Zane, were never here. Thalia was a hunter so she stayed in Cabin Eight and Jason was a praetor in New Rome. Zane, however, is on a quest on the moment with a few other campers. I don't know what the quest was for or about but I knew it was dangerous. So I was left with my only other half sibling. Vinnie Ray, but everyone called him Apex. Probably because he thought he was the most popular around here.

I walked into Cabin one and I wanted to slap him. Beds were unmade, wrappers were littered everywhere, puddles of I don't even want to know what were spilt all over the marble floor, clothes thrown every which way, weapons laying around. The thing that really got my attention was the lilac bra hanging from the lightning bolt of the statue of our father.

I growled silently as I stalked towards the lump that laid on one of the beds, covered in a blanket. "Vincent!" I shouted at it, causing it to jump up, the blanket to fall, revealing my annoying older brother. If anyone deserved to be told they looked blue, it was him. He had dark blue, spiky hair that was tousled from his sleep. His eyes were a crystal blue and they glared coldly at me as he registered the cause of his rude awakening.

"What do you want, Flora?" He asked as he sat up and stretched.

"It's Thora"

"Whatever"

I rolled my eyes at him before turning away as he stood up. Picking up a pair of trousers off the floor, I threw it at him as I started to pick up the weapons he had left scattered across the Cabin "Get dressed!"

The trousers hit Apex in the back of the head "Why should I?".

"Because we are having a cabin inspection in a minute and unless you want Chiron and any other head campers, besides me, to see you in what I'm hoping is at least some underwear, then don't listen to me"

He grunted at me, which I've come to learn as "piss off" in Apex language. Why did I get the most rude, annoying, sexist half brother in camp? Oh yeah that's right, the Gods hate me. From the corner of my eye I saw that Apex had put the trousers on, I turned to walk past him and towards the wall as I started to hang the weapons back up in their places.

Once I was satisfied with the weapons I spun round to see how Apex was getting on with cleaning but my temper flared slightly when I saw he had gone back to laying around. "I thought you said you were going to get the Cabin ready for inspection this time?".

He shrugged "I was, but something came up".

Calmly breathing out of my nose, I replied "And that was sleeping?".

He threw an arm over his eyes "Hey, now you're starting to understand me, Flora".

I sighed and started to look over the room. I was going to have to be as fast as lightning , pun intended, to get this clean on my own. Apex was so lazy! Right now, the mace that was hanging on the wall was looking pretty good. But unfortunately, and more legally, I settled with using his clothes to mop up the suspicious puddles of questionable liquid.

I didn't do too bad on cleaning the Cabin, because when Chiron and people came to check, he said we weren't the worst and had earned some good scores. Though he did raise an eyebrow at the bra hanging from our Father's statue, and I had used all of my willpower to not face palm. I knew there was something I forgot.

I walked Chiron out of Cabin One, putting on my sweetest smile as he trotted away. When I was certain he was out of sight and, more importantly, out of earshot, I stalked back into my Cabin, muttering profanities as I went. Just as I'd suspected, Apex was back in bed and snoring his head off. I narrowed my eyes at his typical behavior as a plan began to form in my head.

After a few tries, I managed to get the bra down, holding it way out in front of me, in fear I might catch something. I made my way towards Apex and carefully slipped it on him. Oh thank the Gods he was a heavy sleeper. Once it was on securely I stepped back to admire my work, Apex still sleeping like a baby. Now for the fun part.

I walked over to the weapons wall, the mace still looking pretty enticing as I picked it up and spun it round in my hands. HalfBloods aren't allowed phones, so monsters can't find us or something. So unfortunately, no one would be able to film this. But I'm sure they wouldn't forget it.

Even though I have no training with a mace, I think managed to do some pretty good damage, the bruises tend to speak for themselves.


	3. Assassination And Bull

**To EponymousAnonymous-Thank you, Kate! I try very hard to be sadistic.**

**To ObsessedwReading- I'm glad you enjoy it. Thank you. I'm working on the next chapter now.**

**Read And Review**

* * *

I awoke to my body violently colliding with the floor. I sighed as my cheek rested on the cold marble floor. I could hear the oh-so-familiar chuckle of Apex behind me and I knew this was his fault. I pushed myself up and turned around to face him, thanking any God that was listening that I wore long cotton pyjama trousers with a strap top. That could have been embarrassing.

Apex stood over me, fixing me with the glare and frown combo I'm sure never left his face. Around me at least. "What?" I yawned, rubbing my eyes as I stood up.

"What?!" He repeated in obvious annoyance.

It was when I moved my fist away from my eye that I saw what had caused him to give me a concussion. Birds of many different sizes and colours, ones that weren't even supposed to be in this part of the world, were perched all around the Cabin. On the spare bunks, on the giant statue, in the rafters, a few even perched themselves on Apex, but he whacked them off, muttering words that I'm sure would get his mouth washed out for. I looked at the collection of birds, Macaws, Hawks, Owls, Crows, Ravens, even a Hummingbird, you name it, it was probably here. The only ones that weren't here were Eagles. That being so because I only see Eagles if it's my Father. Checking on me I guess, though I wouldn't know, I've only talked to him twice. Once in a dream when he first claimed me and second, when I visited Olympus on the solstice. The birds all stared at me, waiting for me to make a move. Whether spoken or physical it didn't matter.

Maybe I should explain. Well I got to Camp Half Blood when I was seven and I've been training ever since. I spent most of my free time practicing my powers, so now I can summon a storm cloud without batting an eye. But due to my Godly parent, I have developed the ability to talk to animals that lived in his domain. Like Aden can, along with other children of Poseidon, with any aquatic animal. So, normally, if it has wings, I can talk to it, Except Peacocks, they hate me, for obvious reasons. But on the whole It's cool but can be annoying.

"Get these stupid birds out of my Cabin!" Apex growled.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Why would I do that? They're much better company then who you bring round" This was completely true. Many nights have I gotten back to the Cabin to find it infested with his friends and most of those nights they ended up with something broken, courtesy of me, and I slept in either the Apollo or the Hermes Cabins, a few times I even slept in the forest.

Apex growled, clearly not liking my early morning sass, "You get them out of my Cabin now or me and the boys will be enjoying a spit roast later!" He threatened, gaining a symphony of outraged caws and squawks. I let my eyes wander over the sea of now ruffled feathers and I wasn't shocked to see that some had put up their warning displays and some of the more predatory birds had their talons out and were waiting to see if I allowed them to use them. As tempting as it was, I still had my morals.

I only smiled him, confusing him, he knew I loved my birds, "Go ahead but know this" I said as I picked up some fresh clothes and my wash bag "This spit roast bites back". I headed to the bathroom, taking a slice of satisfaction as Apex shifted away from a hawk uncomfortably, as I went I turned to a white-backed vulture and stroked his feathers gently as I muttered to it so Apex wouldn't hear "If he tries anything, you have my permission to protect yourselves by any means necessary". He nipped at my hand gently as he replied _"Thank you, My Lady"._ I cringed slightly as I walked off to the section of the Cabin I had sectioned off to be able to get changed in privacy, I needed it as Apex's friends were pigs and openly came and went out of the Cabin as they pleased, but what could I do? They couldn't call me Lord could they?. No they could not, as Aden once put it "I'm missing one vital piece of equipment to be able to be referred to as that".

I laughed slightly as I changed. Dark red tank top, pair of shorts and my old combat boots, nothing fancy. Just practicality. I walked out of my sectioned off area, registering the birds had left, and in their stead they'd left a few feathers here and there, and returned my folded up pyjamas under my pillow as I started to remake my bed.

"You're lucky I wasn't hungry" Apex snapped from his bunk, as he tossed a clear glass ball up and down.

I didn't even so much as glance up "You're always hungry".

He caught the ball and glared at me "You know, I'm not a big fan of your attitude".

I scoffed, my hands going to undo the sleep tousled halo braid I had in "The feeling, my incompetent companion, Is most mutual". I brushed my crisp white hair, untangling the few knots and letting it cascade down my back to my waist in loose curls, before I started to put it into one french braid, leaving out my side fringe to sweep across my face.

Apex studied me before a cruel smile worked it's way onto his face "You should really go to the Aphrodite Cabin for advice on your hair colour. It looks like one of your oh so precious birds shat on you".

And yes that was his idea of a good insult. I turned to him, my trademark, mischievous smirk working it's way onto my face "Thanks for the concern but I don't think I'll take fashion advice from a guy who decided to run round camp wearing a purple bra". Apex flushed red with anger. I strode to the door, picking up my bow and quiver as I went before throwing them over my shoulder, as I reached the door I stopped and looked over my shoulder "Oh and if memory serves, I remember it to be your fault my hair colour changed". With that said I left the Cabin and made my way towards the arena.

You see, a few years back, a few campers bet that Apex couldn't summon a storm cloud inside Camp boundaries, due to the barrier that moves rain clouds away from camp. Apex, being the prideful git he is, tried it and he succeeded. But the problem was the idiot was too ill trained to sustain control over it and the storm quickly got out of hand and began shooting bolts of lightning at random. Being the only other Child of Zeus there, after Apex fled, I had to try and get control of it and dial it down. I, being more patient and mentally cut out for it, managed to gain control and kill the storm, but not before I had been hit with a rouge bolt of lightning that had somehow changed my hair colour from it's original ruby red to a snow white. The bolt had also fried my nervous system and for months afterwards I couldn't go anywhere near water, not that I would, or have any physical contact with anyone. Unfortunately Nathan had found that out the hard way. He didn't know about the accident and he went to scare me from behind while I was reading and as soon as he touched me he was electrocuted and sent flying backwards into the wall around the arena. After he came round in the infirmary I had apologised repeatedly and after an explanation of what happened, Nate had gone and punched Apex in the face, which had been cool. I had managed to get the electricity out of my system a few weeks after that. Aden, Will, Nate and I had been on border patrol and a few Empusai had ambushed us and after a hard fight Aden and Nate had been hurt and I took a risky chance and had unleashed all the pent up electricity inside me. I had collapsed out of exhaustion and had woken up in the infirmary two weeks later. Everyone telling me how "Stupid" and "Reckless" I'd been. But hey, It'd saved their lives right?

I turned the corner and my first reaction to what I saw was to tilt my head in confusion. Now I know children of Apollo were supposed to be the best archers around, but Nate was better with a sword, yet here he was, back to his normal skin tone, standing in front of the targets, training bow in hand as he stared down it and towards the targets, where arrows were littered around the target, only a few had actually hit it.

Next, I noticed Aden and Will sparring off to one side, most likely Will trying to get revenge for his hair, even though it was back to it's natural medium brown. Aden had left one of her twin swords by the stands and was using her favorite to knock Will all the way to Olympus and back. I decided to leave them to it. Neither would give up.

I walked up behind Nate, taking pleasure in the fact he hadn't heard me approach. It pays to be light footed. I watched his stance and how he nocked an arrow and pulled it back. It was quite obvious the guy had no idea what he was doing. My point was proved further as he let the arrow fly and it flew over the target and embedded itself into the stone of the wall. He sighed in frustration and loaded another arrow. By now I was only a few metres away from him "You're doing it wrong" I scolded.

As soon as the words left my mouth, Nate spun round and shot an ill aimed arrow at me. "Bollocks!" I threw my self to the ground with a shout and stared over my shoulder as the arrow dug into the sandy floor a small distance away. I turned and glared at Nate, my violet eyes intense.

"Thanks for the assassination attempt." I accused.

Nate held out his hand "It was bound to happen eventually".

I took his hand and let him pull me to my feet "Well then, next time you try, at least be a bit more creative, I would like to die with honour and in a way people will never forget".

He laughed at me "I can arrange that".

I laughed back and my gaze traveled across the arena and to where his arrows had decorated the area around his target. How can a guy who's dad is known for archery be so bad? Nathan saw where I was looking and his laughter faded, "Yeah, I was practising" He said lamely.

I smiled at him, I knew not being able to do something brilliantly was a huge impact to his ego, So I had a plan. I pulled my own bow off of my shoulder, running my hand over her surface. It's name was Creda, it meant faithful, she certainly lived up to her name as she was the first weapon I had received when I got to Camp. She was made of a rare pure white wood (My friend from the Hermes Cabin, Helena, says it's from a tree that grows only on Olympus but you can never trust a child of Hermes) and was embellished with patterns of silver and gold.

I readjusted my quiver on my back and turned to Nate "And practice more you shall".

He only sighed but he knew better then to argue with me, I was stubborn. "Now, square your shoulders so they make a line that points towards the centre of the target" I instructed. He did so, a bit reluctantly though. "Now fire an arrow so I can see what you need to work on".

I watched as he nocked another arrow and shot it, taking in all the details. I know I watched for that earlier but five seconds later I was mimicking an ostrich, trying to get my head in the sand. The arrow hit the ground just before the target.

"See" Nate sighed "I always miss".

"So did I when I started learning"

"No you didn't"

"I know, but I had to be supportive"

Nate rolled his eyes, but he kept his cocky smirk "Of course, so what do I do now?" He gestured to the bow in his hand.

Like that I snapped into training mode "When you pull back the string, use your mouth as an anchor, it gives all the arrows the same power and keep the arm holding the bow slightly relaxed or you'll end up back as a smurf" I pointed out after spotting the forming bruise on the inside of his left arm, he was standing too rigid and the string caught his arm what looked to be numerous times. It hurts, most people do it a few times then adapt their technique to avoid it.

"Alright" Nate pulled another arrow back, following my advice and when he released the arrow, it landed on the outer red ring on the target. Nate's dark green eyes widened and he pulled me into a side hug "Thanks, Thora". I started clawing at his hand, not being a great fan of physical contact after the whole overdose of lightning episode. I saw Nathan give me a look of concern before he let me go and tried to brush it off "So any other advice?".

"Yes, Try, fail. Try again, fail better" I laughed.

Nate sighed in false exasperation, "What is it with you being so difficult?" He placed his training bow down on the stand that was wedged into the ground next to him.

"Like I always say, If you can't bedazzle them with your brains, baffle them with your bullshiit" I giggled.

Nate gasped and prodded me in the ribs, making me emit a high pitched scream that actually managed to make Aden and Will stop fighting and briefly look over in our direction, "No swearing!".

I gave him a look of mock horror "No swearing? There goes most of my vocabulary".

Nate threw his hands up in the air "I give up with you!" He exclaimed.

"I thought you would've given up with her years ago, Gnat" A voice sneered behind us.

Nathan sighed before turning round to face the owner of the voice "It's Nate".

When my eyes landed on the speaker my fingers immediately started itching to put an arrow between the guys eyes.

Kleiss Vanderhart, Son of Hades. At 6"5 he was quite intimidating, adding on his short, almost army cut, black hair, Extremely broad chest, Muscular physique and his cold, dark brown eyes that practically radiate ruthlessness onto other people, he was not someone you wanted to meet in a dark alleyway. He was one of Apex's friends. And also the main reason I had to section off a bit of my Cabin for privacy. I've lost count of the amount of times he's come into my Cabin when he knew I was there and Apex wasn't, just to be a dick. I've also lost count of the amounts of times I've broken his nose when he does.

"Why are you here Kleiss?!" Nate snapped.

Kleiss shrugged and took out an arm length Stygian iron blade and began to play with it."Oh you know, the usual.".

"And that would be?"

Kleiss smirked, something cold and brutal was hidden in it and I felt a shiver go down my spine when I realised it was aimed at me. "Revenge!" He stated.

Suddenly, faster then anyone could blink, Kleiss leapt forward and swung his sword in a wide arch towards me. Now normally, someone would try to block it, or move. And believe me my instincts were screaming at me to Get the hell out of there! But I knew Kleiss' fighting techniques and I knew he liked to toy with his opponent and make them suffer. So with that information in mind, I forced myself to stand stock still.

Like I anticipated, Kleiss stopped the blade right next to my neck, My face gave nothing away but I was having a heart attack inside. Kleiss' smirk fell from his face and he scowled at me.

"Are you done, Kleiss?" I asked pushing his sword away from my neck.

He growled at me taking a step forward "You better watch it, Sparky, or else you're going to get hurt".

Nate made a move to forward but I grabbed his arm "Don't" I warned quietly "He's not worth it".

Kleiss ran his eyes up and down Nate slowly, like a predator, sizing up it's prey before it attacked. Cold and merciless, Kleiss may be, but he was also quite strategic. His brown eyes landed on me once again "Gotcha self a guard dog have you, Sparky?" He barked a laugh and turned to walk away, throwing his sword across his shoulder "You'll need him".

I heard a deep rumbling sound and I thought Mrs O'Leary the Hellhound was about somewhere before I realised it was coming from Nathan.

"I hate him" He growled. Now that didn't surprise me. Most people hated him. But they were also scared of him. And fear is stronger then hate. Nathan had always been protective. But no way near as bad as Zane, but what do you expect from an older brother….That can actually stand to be in the same room as me.

"Aww come on!" I pulled on his arm lightly "He couldn't hurt me. I'm too fast and way smarter. Besides, I have you as my guard dog remember?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

He still didn't look too happy "And what if I'm not there?".

I groaned "Then I'll just have all his arse to kick myself!".

"Thora" He said in a warning tone.

"Or Aden can help, Zeus knows she won't leave anything identifiable".

He just looked away, folding his arms over his chest. I nearly whacked him over the head with Creda for being difficult. But I knew what he was worried about. He knew about my rocky relationship with Apex and that Kleiss and him were friends. Nathan was worried Apex and his friends would gang up on me and beat me to a pulp in our secluded Cabin because the closest Cabin belongs to Hera so it's always empty.

"Anyway" I announced, desperately wanting to shift his attention, I pointed to Aden and Will, who had gone back to fighting and didn't seem interested in our scrap with Kleiss "How long have they been fighting?". My strategy seemed to work as he turned to me and that confident smirk worked it's way back onto his face, though his eyes seemed a bit off.

"No idea, They were already at it when I got here about an hour ago, I watched the for a while, I stopped when Aden threatened to castrate him" He finished with a slight shudder.

I laughed "That does sound like something she'd do".

Nathan nodded, his dark hair falling in his face "Unfortunately it does".

I turned my head to face him and laughed at his scared impression before dragging him over to Will and Aden.

Will turned to watch us as we approached, giving Aden an opening to sweep his legs out from under him and point her sword to his face. "Rule one of combat" She pressed it closer, the point scratching his nose "Never look away from your opponent".

I cheered and walked towards her "Nice one, Addy!".

"Thanks" She came towards me and I backed away. Aden raked her fringe out of her face and looked down at herself. Her hair was coming out of the ponytail it was in and bouncing around in wild black curls. Her entire body was damp with sweat, and Will didn't look better, in fact he looked worse, his sweat made the sand stick to him as he got up off the ground.

"I was going easy on you, Ice Queen" Will muttered as he got up.

"Oh what was that?" Aden questioned "It sounds like your dignity up in flames, Dollophead!".

Will charged forward and Aden sidestepped at the last second, sticking her foot out and tripping Will over. He let out an oomph as he landed on his front. We all laughed as he got to his feet and turned to face Aden, taking out his sword he charged again when he saw her cheeky grin.

I sighed and summoned air to push him back down onto the ground "Simmer down hothead" I snickered.

He glared up at me, and I gave him my trademark smirk back.

"Don't make me toast you, Veton" He jested.

"Oh who would want to be toasted? That's so unoriginal. I'd rather be put in a Brazen Bull if I have to die by fire, thank you!" I those of you who don't know, a Brazen Bull is a Greek means of torture, it was made by Perillos, an inventor, He made it for Phalaris, The tyrant of Akragas. Perillos had been expecting a healthy reward in return but instead he had become the Brazen Bulls first victim. It was designed to look like a life size bull. The unlucky victim would be placed inside the hollow stomach of the bull as a fire was lit under it. The heat would eventually suffocate the victim and they would roast by boiling metal. The bull was constructed so that the roasting victim's pained screams would sound like the cry of a bull. It was completely barbaric but I had to admit it was interesting.

Will rolled his eyes at me and opened his mouth to retort but a cry cut out across the arena and we all turned our heads to see where it came from.

"Thora! Thora!".

Helena Norton. Daughter of Hermes and my partner in crime. (Besides Aden). She was running across the arena, her shoulder length, wavy brown hair flying behind her and her green eyes twinkling with excitement.

I waited until she was closer before I bounded up to her, mimicking her enthusiasm "What? What?"

"Zane's back! He's back from his quest!".

My eyes widened and Aden and Will's recently founded bickering died down Immediately "Seriously? I swear to Zeus, Helena, If you're lying".

She shook her head vigorously "I'm not! I'm not! He's down in the pavillion with the rest of his team! They completed the quest! We're having a party to celebrate!".

I think the smile that spread across my face might have broke my cheeks.

* * *

Helena Norton Belongs to YAY13

Aden Firestar Belongs to Divergentshadowhunter99


	4. A Doves Brother

**To YAY13- Thank you, I'm glad you liked it and Helena will be appearing a bit more in later chapters.**

**To EponymousAnonymous- There shall be infighting in later chapters and as for how far they will go to 'be a dick', let's just say things will be like putting me in a chemistry lab alone.**

**Read And Review!**

* * *

Thora ran as fast as her feet could carry her, sprinting across the arena and up towards the pavillion. Anticipation blossoming inside her at the thought of seeing her brother again, she had missed him dearly while he had been away. Zane was one of the very few people who succeeded in keeping Apex away from her for a while. When he left, she thanked every God she could name that he allowed her to be Head Camper, or that would basically mean the same as her buying a one way ticket to Tartarus.

Her heart thundered in her chest as she saw the gathering of people on the pavillion, their cheers merging together as they spread across Camp. She pushed through the throng, shouldering a few campers to be able to get further towards the centre, where she knew Zane would be. Thora heard the cries of her name as she disappeared into the crowd.

"Ugh, I swear if she hits anyone I'll kill her" Aden complained, running after her bright eyed friend.

"Be more worried about what she finds" Will retorted, the hours of heavy labour in the forges allowed him to run with little falture in his breathing.

Aden sighed, hating it when he was right. She knew that Zane might be hurt and that seeing him so, after a very long time of worrying and isolation, would be a heavy impact on Thora. Aden just prayed that Zane was alright.

"Oh, he's fine" Helena said happily, running beside them with a spring in her step "Got a few more scars but nothing bad". At that it seemed like Thora had doused them with a wind current, as they all sighed in relief.

Thora ducked under a burly looking campers arm as he reached out to clap a friend on the back. She felt like a child, who had run from her parents and to the front of the crowd, crawling under legs, just to see the procession pass. Whatever Zane's quest had been about, it definitely looked like it had been important, judging by everyone's celebrating.

The throng of Demigods, satyrs and nymphs alike, moved towards the big house and as Thora got closer to the leading group she could hear the clop of hooves on cement. Chiron. He basically looked after everyone here, seeing that our Camp Director Mr. D (Dionysus) was useless. Now she was no child of Athena, but Thora could put two and two together. She knew that if a group had returned from a quest then Chiron would be right along with them.

It took her a few tries, but she managed to force her way out into the clearing where Chiron trotted along. Though as soon as her eyes landed on him, she wanted to jump right back into the mass of bodies.

"Thora!" Zane greeted enthusiastically, stepping towards her. He looked exactly like he did when she had last seen him, bar the scar that she could see the tip of from beneath the neckline of his shirt, same ashen brown hair and tawny eyes. But one glance at her panicked expression, had him follow her gaze.

His slate eyes glared at her with the same intensity that they used to, multiplied by his present irritation. There was no mistaking his peppered ginger hair, the dark lines that were dug across his forehead, though she used to think he got the lines from frowning at her so much. What caught her attention most was the ugly, electricity burn scar that covered half his face, she had left it when she took her chance to escape Andressis. He had tried to stop her and she had shot him in the face with lightning, at the time she had no idea what she was doing she just put her hands up to defend herself when he came at her and Bam! Light show!

He smiled coldly and turned to face her, showing the scar in it's full glory, fighting against the hold of the two broad chested campers holding him "Well, if it isn't my favourite arsonist".

Thora took a step back, hearing commotion behind her as her friends pushed through the crowd. They stopped as they saw who she was confronted with, Aden quietly breathing her name.

"Micra" The word left her mouth as no more then a whisper, but he had heard her. For it was him. The man who posed as a teacher at Andressis High school to keep her there as a prisoner stood in front of her.

His smile turned into a full smirk "Looks like the girl remembers me. You've grown up so much since I last saw you" He turned to face Zane "Hasn't she, Whitescar?".

Zane's tawny eyes narrowed on him and he gestured to the campers holding him "Take him inside, I'll catch up". The campers complied to his request and began dragging the man inside, him chuckling all the way.

Zane turned to Thora, his eyes softening slightly as they landed on his younger sister. The crowd dispersed as he walked towards her and gestured to the archery braces sitting on her arms "You've been practising" he noted.

She blinked at him "You went to Andressis". It wasn't a question.

He sighed, knowing she wouldn't stop until she had the answers she needed "Yes, Chiron wanted us to find Micra, and bring him here before he could make other Demigods forget".

Thora nodded slowly "Were there" Her voice was shaky, this being a very touchy subject for her, but she steeled herself, "Were there anymore Demigods?".

He shook his head, a small smile jumping onto his lips."No, he hasn't gotten hold of anymore Demigods since you left".

"Good" With that said, Thora spun on her heel and stalked off. Her enthusiasm for seeing her brother gone. Zane sighed, knowing when she was annoyed with someone or didn't want to talk to them, she was as blunt as a door nail.

He made to go after but was stopped by Aden, as she stepped in front of him "Just let her cool off" He made a face and she rolled her eyes "I'll talk to her, No offence mate, but you're obviously not her favourite person right now". Aden turned and started on her way after her friend.

Zane ran a hand over his face and turned to walk to the Big House "I should've told her" He muttered.

"Yes, you should have. You know that the only thing Thora ever wants is to be told the truth" Will shrugged before he and Nathan walked off together.

Zane watched them walk off in the direction of the Aphrodite and Eros Cabins, This wasn't anything new, but Zane caught sight of a bit of tinged blue skin peeking out of Nathan's camp shirt and he snapped his mouth shut. He knew about the prank war raging between the four friends, he decided to let sleeping dogs lie and not ask about it. Zeus knows they'd get their revenge soon enough.

* * *

"Thora!" Aden called as she walked through the forests surrounding Camp. She had left to find her straight after she had walked away from Zane on the pavillion. She had already been looking for Thora for close to an hour, and now Aden was beginning to think she should just return to her Cabin. Thora was known for disappearing without warning for a couple of hours on her own, especially when she had to think. So Aden was sure she'd be free of a guilty conscience if she turned back now.

And that was her plan before she stumbled upon an arrow stuck to a tree, she pulled the arrow off and recognised it as one of her lightning prone companions arrows, the give away being the silver feathers at the end. The weird thing was that there was an apple skewered on it, the apple even had a bite in it. That struck Aden as odd, Thora hated apples.

She kept walking and stopped when she heard voices.

"So he just turned up with this Micra guy and didn't bother giving you an explanation on where he went or what he was doing while he was gone?" Aden didn't recognise this voice, it was hoarse, almost gravelly, but definitely feminine.

"Pretty much" This was definitely Thora. It was light and feminine but held an edge of her famous attitude.

"Brothers"

"My point exactly"

Aden walked out behind a tree and found more trees hit with arrows holding apples and other types of fruit. She looked up and her fiery eyes were met with Zeus' fist rising up above the trees. A little way above the tops of the trees, two girls were perched upon a ledge. One was Thora, as Aden had presumed, With her bow at the ready, next silver feathered arrow nocked. The other girl was sitting on a ledge just above Thora. Her hair was a light grey, not as pale as Thora's crisp white more like the colour of a receding storm cloud, it fell to her shoulder blades in gentle waves. In her lap was a giant pile of fruit. Well, that explained the apple.

Aden watched as the girl threw a piece of fruit up into the air, occasionally taking bites out of a few, while Thora aimed her arrow and, with deadly accuracy, shot the piece of fruit straight through the center.

"Nice shot" She commented as she stepped out into their view.

Thora looked down at her bow as her friend drew nearer "Thanks". Now, Thora wasn't trying to be rude but it was in her nature to be as short as possible when dealing with things that upset her. And Aden knew that well, So she good naturedly turned to the grey haired girl and smiled.

"Aden Firestar, Daughter of Poseidon. And you are?".

This was when she got the response she didn't expect, the girl looked her up and down with a calculating look, her cold, stormy blue eyes focused. Aden took the time to look at the other girl, Deep-set eyes, reasonably prominent cheekbones, not unlike her rather high ones but they weren't one and the same, the girls hair wasn't thin but it wasn't thick either. She wasn't a stunner like most Aphrodite and Eros girls claimed to be, but she had a look about her that gave her her own type of beauty. When Aden was done she turned her amber gaze to the girls face, only to be startled slightly when she found the girls eyes already on her.

"Useless" She muttered before she jumped down from the ledge, forcing Aden to lift her hands above her head as a shower of fruits cascaded down upon her, before she disappeared into the shadows of the forest without so much as a good bye.

Aden watched her go, her mind whirring and alarms going off, something about that girl didn't sit right with her."Well, that was rude".

Thora jumped down and walked up to her friend, shaking her head "No, that's, Cassandra. Don't take it personally, that's just what she's like".

Aden turned to give her white haired friend a weird look "You know her?".

Thora nodded "Yeah, her name's Cassandra Burnham. Daughter of Hades, She's a bit cold but she's nice enough when you get to know her".

"Fair enough, but something feels off about her".

A roll of bright purple eyes "I know, I can feel it too, Addy, but I don't think it means anything".

"If you say so, Dove, you're the intuitive one"

Thora narrowed her eyes in annoyance at the nickname. It was from her middle name Duvessa and since she had a talent with birds, Aden started calling her Dove. She liked the nickname , to an extent, but she hated it mainly because the many symbols of Aphrodite included the dove. "I know, it's a gift really".

Aden smiled and it soon dropped when she remembered why she was here in the first place, Thora, sensing her friends line of thought, started tugging at her braid anxiously. The topic they were sure to move onto made her stomach tight with nerves.

Aden's dark gaze landed on her friend in a stern questioning gaze "Why'd you run?".

"Because"

Aden sighed, Sometimes this girl was too stubborn for her own good. And everyone knew it. "Because of what?"

Thora didn't reply. She leaned against the base of Zeus' fist, all but pulling her braid from her scalp.

"Thora, you can't hold it in forever! You need to talk to someone about what happened at Andressis".

Back when they were thirteen, Thora and Helena were given a mission to go to Andressis high and have a look around. Seeing as they were both light-footed and sneaky by nature, they were Chiron's own personal choice. To mortals, Andressis appeared to be a beautiful work of architecture, a place that parents, with unknowing demigod children, would find appealing to send their child. But Helena and Thora had a natural immunity to the mist that affected the mortals and they could see Andressis for what it was. It was a Gothic style building, it had towers and turrets and a huge courtyard. To Thora, there was an ominous feeling about it, but she ignored her gut and focused on the mission they were given. But it appeared that the people at Andressis knew they were coming and as soon as the pair had gotten the slightest lead on what was happening there, they had been grabbed by some workers and taken to Micras. Where he had eventually gotten their Godly parent out of them, his pleasure at having daughter of Zeus in his hand was apparent and obvious. Helena had been roughly escorted back to Camp, to tell everyone what had happened. Aden, Will and Nathan had been distraught and had begged Chiron to let them look for her. After four months had passed with no word, Chiron had hesitantly let the three of them, joined by Helena and Zane, go after her. They came back empty handed after a fruitless three weeks searching. But then after almost a year of her being gone, Thora had turned up at the Camp boundary, dishevelled, injured and exhausted, her scent had made her a sitting duck to monsters and she'd been chased by half a dozen when she reached Camp. Nate had been on boundary patrol that night and had found her and taken her to the infirmary. Neither of them had talked about that night with anyone else. But no one ever asked, they were just happy she was back. Though Thora still refused to speak about what had happened to her at Andressis, even almost three years after it had happened.

"I don't have to, Aden!" Thora snapped, her eyes on anything else but her friend.

"It'll help, Thora, I know something bad happened, I can see it in your eyes. Hell, everyone can! You just have to open up to us!" Aden explained.

Thora sighed as she let go of her hair and pushed off the rock face "Never going to happen".

Aden knew this wasn't the way to go with her friend, stubborn as a mule, so unfortunately, Aden had to be patient and wait until she was ready to talk. "Alright, I won't push. But know you can always talk to me. I'll see you at the party".

"I don't think I'll be going"

Aden smirked "You say that, but Will and Nate will find you and they will make you go".

Her trademark smirk worked it's way onto her face weakly as she turned to Aden "They have to catch me first".

Aden laughed "Ah, yes the fly away trick, works every time".

"That's why I use it, Karya"

"Touche, Duvessa, Touche"

Thora laughed, sounding much more like herself, and turned to walk off in the direction that Cassandra took off in. "I'll see you later Aden, and thanks for checking up on me"

Aden turned to walk off in the other direction "No problem".

She walked through the forest and started to head towards Camp. Thora's behaviour had been worrying her as of late, she'd been more jumpy and insecure, never letting anyone touch her and if they did she'd get violent pretty quick. Aden knew that the whole storm cloud accident had seriously scared her into hating physical contact, the idea of hurting someone she cared about being a main weakness. Aden had already tried to get her to talk before. Hades, everyone had, Chiron, Nate, Will, Helena, Zane and even Mr. D tried! Though he had been inconsiderate and almost ended up with a black eye, safe to say Thora had to be carried off.

She laughed at the memory, pushing a branch out of her face, when all of a sudden a bright glare of light shone in her face, making her cry out in shock as she stumbled back, her vision darkening and spiralling with strange patterns. She let her guard slip as she raised her hands to her eyes, that was long enough for a pair of hands to wrap around her wrists and another around her ankles.

"Hold her still!" A voice barked.

"I am" Another answered.

Her feet were swept out from under her and she was carried off. Aden immediately thrashed around, fighting against their strong grip she managed to pull her right hand back and before the hand could reclaim it she thrust it forward, satisfaction mixing with her panic as she heard a crack and a cry.

"By the Gods, she can punch!"

The hand wrapped itself around her wrist again, tighter than before. She began to scream threats at them as she felt her wrists being bound with rope. "You cowards! You have to blind me so you could grab me huh? Shows how much courage you have! By Poseidon's undergarments if I get a single chance to toss your sorry asses in Tartarus, I will do it!"

"Can we gag her" An irritated voice asked, and she found it somehow familiar, though she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Unfortunately not"

"Hey!" She started to squirm more, hoping to free her legs and get a well aimed kick, but the hands held strong. She pulled her foot back swiftly, causing the hand to let go of her foot. Instinct took over as she let it drive her foot forward and meet its target. The voice cried out in agony and her legs were dropped. The hands holding her own loosened and she took advantage of that and pulled them free before she scurried to her feet and took off running.

"Get her!" One of the voices cried.

"Dude, you get her, she kicked me in a place that Chaos created to only be treated kindly!" The second cried, pain lacing his words.

Aden laughed, at least she got a good hit. She ran on hoping to make it to freedom. Maybe it was the Gods feeling particularly annoyed at her, or maybe it was her idea to run through the forest with no sight, but Aden felt her body slam into a hard object, sending her sprawling to the ground, slightly disorientated.

"No, that's a tree" She moaned.

"Nice move, Firestar" The first voice commented, causing Aden to growl slightly, though if she had been more with it, she would have questioned how they knew her name.

"You two are idiots, you're lucky I blinded her first" A third voice added, this one hadn't spoken before and, again, Aden found their voice familiar.

"Whatever, Bates, you know what to do right?" The first voice asked.

The second voice, Bates, grunted, most likely getting up, Aden thought. "Of course, I know, you've told me the plan a thousand times already". Bates sounded like he was getting closer, and Aden was right as a few seconds later, she felt herself being picked up and thrown over a broad shoulder "I'll take her back and you two go after Veton".

"Exactly".

'_Veton?'_ Aden thought and then it struck her '_Thora! Oh Gods! Oh Gods! Oh Gods!' _With new found strength, Aden began squirming again but Bates tightened his arm around her, rendering attempts useless as she was carried off.

* * *

William Ravenkey and Aden Firestar belong to DivergentShadowhunter99

Helena Norton belongs to YAY13

Cassandra Burnham belongs to EponymousAnonymous


	5. Controversy and Cosmetics

To EponymousAnonymous- Merci! And all secrets will be revealed soon. But yes, no character is complete without some dark secrets. Especially when they don't talk about them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'_Maybe I should go back and apologize'_ Thora thought sadly as she walked through the forest. She sometimes had a habit of overreacting and she was beginning to wonder if this was one of those times. After all, Zane was only following out the mission he was given.

'_Don't be so stupid_' Her mind argued '_He left and didn't tell you where he was going. Also did I mention he brought along the psychopathic egotist that kept you captive for a year?'_

She sighed and slowed her pace slightly. She knew this time she was being completely rational. He shouldn't have brought that monster here, this was the only place she ever felt safe and like she belonged, but now, with Micra here she doubted she was safe and now he made her stick out like a sore thumb. She heard the murmurs that passed through the crowd when she laid eyes on her brother. They knew who she was and what Micras had done to her. Vaguely at least, no one knew what happened at Andressis, And Thora intended to keep it that way.

Running a hand through her hair in frustration, she once again contemplated the idea of leaving Camp and living by her wits. She'd be able to do it. She was smart and independent enough, the only fault was that her scent was by far one of the strongest. So monsters would be a problem. She could hunt them, very well in fact, but eventually she'd run out of arrows and would most likely have to return to camp. Then, Aden ,no doubt after searching with the guys, would most likely send her flying into the lake.

She shuddered at the thought, a small laugh bubbling up, but it was short lived as a hand clamped over her mouth and another secured her arms to her sides. She screamed into the hand and instantly started to writhe in her captors grip.

"Blind her!" The first voice cried out as he, for it was undoubtedly male, tried to hold her in place. She frowned at the familiarity of the voice. Her thoughts were cut off as a glaring light obstructed her vision and began to impair it.

"There! Now can we move on. Everything's ready. Who knows how long Bates will be able to keep Aden restrained" A second voice instructed. A jolt went through Thora as the voice hit her ears. It was so familiar but it was what he said that scared her. Aden never went quietly, it was why they got along so well, and she would always put up a fight.

With that in mind, her efforts renewed, she lifted her foot up and quickly sent it back, she felt it collide with what she hoped was his leg and the hands loosened as the male gripped his leg with a cry.

Thora smirked and made to run before a hand landed on her shoulder. Not even registering what she was doing, she grabbed the hand and twisted her body as she bent over, forcing the male to flip over her shoulder and land on his back with a grunt.

"I get the feeling we underestimated these two" The first voice spoke from behind her.

"No kidding. Next time, remind me to bring a sedative" The second replied, pain lacing his voice as his back ached.

Thora took her chance to run but a hand wrapped around her ankle and pulled it out from under her. She hit the ground with a thud, she was sure that if she could still see, her vision would be swimming with stars.

She groaned softly as she felt herself being picked up and thrown over a shoulder. The male started walking and their shoulder began jutting into her stomach with each step. Time passed before she regained her bearings. She pounded her fists against her captors back.

"Put me down!"

"Sorry, not happening" The first voice answered.

"I swear to Zeus, I will fry your nervous system right now! Believe me it's not fun" She threatened.

There was silence for a while and Thora though she had scared them but when the second voice spoke, it was threaded thick with confidence "Oh trust me" He snickered "I know".

Thora frowned and was going to reply but stopped when she felt hands grab her waist and place her on her feet.

"Now, I'm going to give you your sight back. Do you promise to be a good little girl and not make any commotion?"

She nodded, while gritting her teeth '_Yeah, let me see you'_ She thought bitterly '_So I can see the before shot before I'm done with you!'_

The darkness she had grown used to slowly started to fade away and she winced back as her eyes contracted to the light. She blinked repeatedly, trying to get used to the sudden change. Her violet eyes quickly honed in on a pair of familiar emerald green orbs and she scowled at him while a cheeky grin grew on his face.

"Surprise!" Nate exclaimed.

Her eyes narrowed at him and she quickly thwacked him upside the head and he cried out in pain "What was that for?!"

Thora deadpanned and stared at him.

Nate shrugged sheepishly "Okay, stupid question"

"What the hell were you thinking?!" She exclaimed.

Will stepped forward this time "We were thinking that we want revenge".

Thora sighed, All that fuss for a prank, they were idiots. She facepalmed and began walking to camp. "Well, thanks for the heart attack".

Will laughed and casually swung an arm round her shoulders "You're most welcome".

The Daughter of Zeus yelped and started swatting at his arm "Get off".

Will took his arm off and stepped back, holding his hands up in surrender "Whoa, easy there, Dove".

Thora shook herself off, not noticing the look that her male companions shared, before she turned to them and smiled rather sheepishly "So" She drawled before grinning at them "Who did I trip and who did I flip?".

The boys looked at her, both emerald and hazel lacking the shine of humour they usually carried. Suddenly hazel flickered to life as Will turned to smirk at Nate. "Well, you kicked my kneecap out of place".

Nathan rolled his eyes "And you also managed to put a dent in my spine. So thank you for that".

Thora laughed "I wouldn't be thanking me so soon. Just wait till me and Aden start planning" It was then realisation hit "Oh Gods, what did you two do to Aden?".

Will immediately started sniggering and Thora felt a knot of caution form inside her "What did you do?!".

Now, because timing is so important, it was then a choruses of girly shrieks erupted from the Eros Cabin. The groups gaze turned to it, curious violet, nervous hazel and anxious emerald all landed on the Cabin as a very familiar and very angry figure stormed out of it.

"You come near me with those straighteners again and I'll drown you!"

"Right!" Will exclaimed, clapping his hands together before rubbing them together "I'm off." He took off running, calling back to Nate "You get her sorted!". Nathan only gave a thumbs up in the direction Will disappeared in.

Thora cocked her head to the side, it looked like Aden. She was wearing a dark blue dress with silver flecks, it fell to her knees loosely. On her feet were matching blue heels with silver heels, which she stumbled in as she tried to get used to wearing them. Thora winced slightly, Aden had never been good with balance so that was a disaster waiting to happen. Her wild black curls had been tamed slightly as her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, a few strands escaping it and falling in her face. She did look stunning. This was a new side of her I hadn't seen and neither had she, but obviously her anger was getting the best of her and preventing her from seeing it.

The Eros campers ignored her threat, obviously enjoying giving her a makeover so much more. They swarmed her and held up a mirror to her face "But look how pretty you look!" One squealed.

Aden glanced at her reflection and then glared at the camper "Didn't you know I hate makeovers!? I know this isn't the Mirror Of Erised because if it was I'd see myself killing Nate and Will!".

One camper sighed at her and held a bottle of perfume before spraying her in the face. Aden coughed and blinked as it hit her and the campers took advantage of this as they grabbed her arms and dragged her back into the cabin, Aden kicking and screaming all the way.

Thora watched and turned to look at Nathan, Will's word ringing in her head, she noticed with slight panic that he was already watching her. His confident smirk plastered on his face.

Violet eyes widened as she backed away "Nate, Don't you da-"

She was cut off as a scream rose out of her as Nate rushed her and grabbed her round her waist, throwing her over his shoulder once again. "Too late" He sang.

Thora groaned and went limp in his hold. Many thoughts ran through her head. Seeing as though there was a party tonight and it was common knowledge that both Aden and herself hated dresses and girly things in general, it wasn't looking too good for her. If Aden was being held captive by the Eros cabin then that left…..

Her eyes widened and she started squirming "No! Nononononono!"

Nathan chuckled and held his grip "Figured it out have you?".

Thora growled slightly '_Okay, time for an underhand and slightly low tactic_' She thought.

Nathan continued to smirk as he headed towards the Aphrodite Cabin, where a group of campers were waiting outside.

Now Thora began to panic "Help!" She cried "Rape! Molestation! Harassment!"

Campers and creatures alike began to stare at the pair and Nathan flushed slightly and pulled Thora down.

"For the love of- Can't anybody hear me in this Godsforsaken place?!" Thora's yelling was abruptly cut off as Nathan forced his hand over her mouth.

"Would you shut up? People are looking" He hissed.

She rolled her eyes, muffling something incoherent in reply, most likely a witty remark he would not be pleased to hear.

He sighed and dropped her at the Aphrodite Cabin steps. Thora only had time to cast a fleeting glare in his direction before she was whisked away and into the cabin, she vaguely saw him wander off, acting innocent. Thora was thrown into a chair as the campers swarmed around her, pulling at her hair and examining her skin tone, muttering things she didn't understand. What the difference between a porcelain complexion and that of an 'English Rose' she would never know. They began discussing their plans for her and Thora tried to interject almost immediately.

"Make it pink!" One squealed.

"N-"

"Oh oh, it needs glitter" A small boy added.

"It has to be special! She is a Princess of Olympus after all!" A brunette wearing glasses cried out.

"Wait, Wha-"

"Well by blood yes, but she's not a full God" A tall, blonde girl cut her off.

"Gu-"

"Still! Her Godly parent is the King of the Gods!" The pretty brunette was practically bouncing on the spot.

The blonde scoffed "Whatever, now we need so-"

"CAN SOMEONE JUST LISTEN TO ME?"

The Aphrodite campers quieted and turned to stare at Thora in shock. She shifted nervously with all the eyes on her but looked them all in the eye in turn "No glitter, No pink, No dresses and most certainly, No special treatment due to my Godly Parent!"

The campers exchanged glances before the blonde smiled smugly and tossed a lock of her hair over her shoulder "Oh honey" She smiled "You don't have a say in the matter".

'_Ugh, great_' She thought '_I will not be held responsible if I bite someone'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aden Firestar and William Ravenkey belongs to Divergentshadowhunter99

Cassandra Burnham belongs to EponymousAnonymous

Helena Norton belongs to YAY13

(I own nothing but the plot and the OCs)

H.T


	6. Revelations And Ravens

To AponymousEnonymous- Please never say or do that again.

XXXXXXXXXX

To be honest, Thora had never considered herself as beautiful. Not even close to the meaning of the word. She didn't have those striking features that Aden possesed, with her porcelain pale skin, high cheekbones, sleek black hair and warm eyes. She didn't have the perfect body, hers was scarred and dirty from training most of the time, her nails, though she tried to keep them clean, often grew long quickly and became a hazard to sparring partners.

No. She had soft facial features, no cheekbones jutting out like Aden or Cassandra, just slightly noticeable. Her face was youthful but her eyes were dark and an icy purple. Her hair was usually tangled and thick to the point where it was hard to work with. Her skin was pale, though she had colour on her lips and cheeks, she still looked rather sickly. The paleness of her white hair only enhanced it. Apex and Kleiss had joked that she looked like Khione.

She lacked the obvious beauty of the Aphrodite Cabin. But as she stood in front of the mirror now, her opinion was put to the test. The Aphrodite demons had put her in a halter neck, knee length dress. It was dark gray and flowy as it fell to her knees. It glittered slightly and a dark purple sash wrapped round her waist. She had dark silver heels forced onto her feet though her hair had been the main problem. Their plan had be to leave it down, as she had never experienced the 'luxury' of it, but then one of them piped up that Thora had a habit of tugging at her hair. So they put it up in a halo braid with a dark purple ribbon woven through it, which brought out her eyes more.

Thora's brow knotted together as she scrutinised her reflection. She turned to the aforementioned demons who were crowding round her, marveling over their handiwork.

"Okay" Thora started "Which one of you put a glamour on the mirror?".

The blonde girl laughed "There isn't a glamour, Hun. That's the real you" She shrugged "Give or take a bit of our magic touch"

Thora sighed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes widened when one of the campers began rummaging through a make up bag. The dress was bad enough. She took a few tentative steps towards the door "Right….Well, I'm off" She turned tail and ran out of the cabin.

As she reached the semi circle of Cabins she was met with a pair of burning amber eyes. Aden raised an eyebrow at her and looked her up and down "You too huh?".

Thora nodded "Yep" She paused "We gonna kill them?"

Aden's fingers played at the hem of her blue dress as she took her turn to nod "Most definitely".

The white haired girl tilted her head and studied her friend "Blue suits you, you know".

Amber eyes fixed the Daughter of Zeus with a piercing glare "Don't start with me, Veton".

Thora laughed and hooked her arm through her friends and began dragging her towards the pavillion "Let's just get this over with, Okay?"

Aden sighed "Okay".

"Maybe "Okay" Will be our always" Thora giggled.

"And I'm sure you'd give me forever, Thora, but I just don't swing that way" Aden said as she played along.

Thora gasped and placed a hand on her chest dramatically "But….I thought we had something"

Aden shook her head and broke away from her companion "There was nothing between us! I never felt that way for you!"

"How can you say that?! After all we've been through!"

Violet met amber and soon both girls were peeling with laughter.

"Just for the record, I don't swing that way either" Thora chuckled.

Aden snorted "I know that" She gave her friend a pointed look "Otherwise Kleiss would be very upset"

Thora flushed angrily "I can say the same about you and Anthony!" She retorted.

Both girls glared at the other with flushed red cheeks. They were at a stalemate. Neither would give in. But one upwards tug of a lip had the comment behind them and strolling towards the pavillion, their laughter echoing around them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Will had never been one for parties. Usually, he was different from his siblings He enjoyed spending time with other demigods, though he enjoyed the odd evening alone, working on his creations, he would take a night out hanging out with some close friends over that anyday.

Don't get him wrong though, he still preferred machines; he could understand those. People had too many differences, they lacked the basic functions of a machine that could be tampered with until it could fulfill it's purpose. People couldn't be fixed by opening them up and jiggling the insides about. No, that was very much frowned upon. You had to tread carefully with people, one wrong word could set them off like a time bomb, he had had enough experience with Aden when it came to this.

Speaking of Aden, his hazel eyes were scouring the crowd of swarming demigods, nymphs and satyrs alike. He couldn't wait to see her, she would probably kill him but it would be worth it to see how she handled being a 'girl' for the night.

In his peripheral vision he saw a flash of blue and he turned his head to get a better look. Hazel eyes widened as they registered the girl. Unmistakable black hair and amber eyes, that burned with a fierce dedication. It was definitely Aden but at the same time it wasn't Aden. Not the same Aden he had grown up with. The small, scraggly girl he had met on his way to camp; the one who never sat within four feet of him when she first met him; the one who snuck into his cabin the first few nights after they arrived at camp because she only knew him, and she didn't trust anyone else.

Aden walked into the pavillion, Thora at her side, They were a flurry of blue and purple. Both girls looked rather upbeat even though they were wearing dresses, both amber and violet eyes scanned the pavillion carefully.

The amber gaze passed the son of Hephaestus and he almost sighed in relief, but the movement seemed to catch Aden's attention and her eyes snapped straight back to him and her eyes seemed to darken slightly as she made her way over to where he stood, Thora following behind apprehensively.

As they stopped about a metre in front of him, he gulped slightly but Aden didn't seem to notice as she was too busy glaring at him. Thora however, let a small mischievous smile cross her face as she noted his anxiousness.

Pulling back whatever arrogance he could under Aden's sharp glare, he felt a smirk tug at his lips as he looked her over "Enjoy your makeover?"

Aden glowered at him and spoke with venomous intent "Watch your back Firestar; you shouldn't play with the snake if you're afraid of the poison."

Her words threw him off slightly, had she noticed that he had been slightly nervous to talk face to face with her? But before he had time to reply to her, Aden had already walked away, leaving only a flash of blue and silver as the only trace that she'd been standing there only moments before.

Will stood, staring at the place where she had been wobbling on her heels, when a light snickering caught his attention. He lifted his head and stared at the purple clad daughter of Zeus. "What?" He snapped.

"Nothing" She quickly replied, putting a hand in front of her mouth as she laughed.

"No" He said, taking a step closer to his friend "There's definitely something"

"I know" By now the ivory haired girl was smirking knowingly, a little too knowingly for Will's taste "And the fact that you're both so oblivious makes it much more funny"

"Makes what more funny?"

His question, however, was answered only by the swish of purple fabric as Thora strutted off. Will sighed and ran a hand over his face as he turned and saw Aden shaking hands with Bates, his half brother who helped him and Nate 'kidnap' Aden and Thora for their prank. Will's temper flared as he saw Aden laugh at something and playfully hit him on the shoulder.

His hands fisted slightly and began smoking as he saw a rosy flush appear on Aden's went to take step forward when a tanned arm laid itself across his path. He turned his head and his own hazel gaze was met with a pair of dark green eyes, eyebrow raised.

"Things heating up on the war front, huh?" Nathan asked.

Will flushed, whether from embarrassment or anger he couldn't tell. "Oh shut up. At least I'm not going supernova, Sun boy".

Nathan's face darkened slightly. When they were younger, and the news of Thora's kidnapping had reached them when Helena got back to camp, Nathan had gotten angry. Worry and fear morphed into rage. Now, back then Nathan wasn't the best at keeping his powers in check and as his anger increased and his imagination took over and images of cruel torture scenes flash though his mind, his powers took control over themselves. A ball of pure light erupted from him and it burned bright and powerful as it grew and scorched everything within range. Buildings were smothered in flames, trees were scorched and people, campers and creatures alike, were hurt. The miniature sun suddenly imploded and fell in on itself a it reached it's peak. The power knocked Nathan out and he came around a few days later, exhausted, physically and mentally. Once he was informed about the mess he had made, he became more apologetic then anyone thought he was possible of.

Will seemed to know what he had done and his face appeared rueful. "Sorry man. That's still a sore spot huh?".

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, it is".

The brunette sat down on the wall that ran around the perimeter of the pavillion "She doesn't know, does she?".

"Nope, and it's staying like that".

A chuckle rose from Will's throat and erupted, loud and broad "You like her".

Nathan's face began to burn as bright as his fathers symbol as he raised an eyebrow "Do I need to bring up a certain daughter of the sea god?".

Now the tables turned and Will's face was the one burning. "Whatever". He turned away, his green flecked eyes scanning the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of deep sea blue. His eyes were rewarded, however, by a spiralling flash of midnight purple. As quick as it had appeared through the mass of people; it had disappeared.

Will craned his neck to find it, or her, again and a troublesome smile worked it's way onto his face as his battle programed brain registered what he was witnessing.

Thora Veton was in the middle of the pavillion, dancing with Jackson Little. He had one arm haphazardly resting on her waist while the other gripped her hand. Jackson twirled her around and she laughed brightly while Will nudged Nathan in the ribs "The boar is moving in on the eagle" He spoke through the corner of his mouth.

Eyes of emerald shot up and honed in on the couple. They narrowed and he subconsciously reached for the necklace that hung from his neck, hidden by his shirt. It was a black cord that held a small raven, perched inside a metal circle. The circle itself had one side thicker than the other, giving it the vague appearance of crescent moon.

"What does he think he's doing?" Nathan snapped.

"I don't know. I'm not a mind reader"

"Will!"

"Alright" He leaned forward and studied the pair as they laughed and swayed to the music "It looks like he thinks he's dancing. Very badly at that".

Nathan let a heavy sigh leave his lungs "Fat lot of help you are".

XXXXXXXXXX

Thora laughed as Jackson spun her, the wind blowing around her. Her violet eyes opened, shining with mirth.

"Having fun?" Jackson asked, pulling her back to him again.

"Yeah" She said breathlessly, not from chemistry but from laughing too much. His green eyes locked onto hers and she stared into them. They were bright, like the colour of freshly harvested apples. They were an attractive feature but she found herself wishing they were darker and that they possessed the shine of trouble that matched hers.

She shook her head, taking a step back and out of his hold. "I'm going to get a drink. I'll be right back".

Before he could reply, she spun on her heel and disappeared into the crowd, unaware of the eyes she was previously fantasising about were watching her, accompanied by a smile.


	7. Threats And Flirts

To EponymousAnonymous- Merci, Hope you like this one too.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXx

Thora walked towards the tree line, pushing her fringe out of her burning face. She fell against a tree and slowly hit the back of her head repeatedly against it. She knew Nathan was watching her, along with Will. She may have just unintentionally caused World War three. She also knew how protective the boys were over her and Aden; maybe she should apologize for 'fraternizing' with another of the opposite gender.

'_Who knew I had a conscious?'_ Thora thought wearily.

'_Then again' _The more devious side of her mind purred '_They were the ones that forced you into a dress. Make them suffer'._

Eh, who needed a conscious?

"Bad night?"

The voice sounded from the shadows but despite the sudden appearance, it didn't scare her. Thora turned her head and as her eyes met those of a stormy grey, a smile grew on her face. "Cas, I didn't think you'd come".

Cassandra stepped out of the shadows that the trees sheltered her with, "Oh Thora" An unchartered emotion Thora had barely ever seen flashed across the daughter of Hades' face. But before her cousin could decipher it, it was gone and replaced with a small smile "I wouldn't miss it for the world".

Looking her friend up and down, Thora only now noticed the weapon which was strapped upon Cassandra's waist. It was a long pole with what looked like a small axe head at the end. From experience, and monster hunting and weapons lessons, Thora knew it was a Halberd. A cross between a spear and an axe. A strange weapon of choice, but then again Cassandra wasn't an ordinary demigod.

"A Halberd?" Thora quizzed, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes."

"Isn't it a bit old fashioned?"

"Perhaps, but It's a brilliant weapon. And also better suited for longer distance fighting" Cassandra explained, pulling her Halberd from her waist and spinning it expertly.

"Well well, that's rather impressive babe" A voice drawled smoothly as an arm draped itself round Thora's shoulders "But I'd be more impressed if you could handle something else like that".

Both girls turned to give the speaker a disgusted look and they found, much to Thora's chagrin, Apex standing there, ice blue eyes goggling at Cassandra.

"Vincent" Thora acknowledged, at least attempting to force enthusiasm into her voice though she spoke through gritted teeth "What an un-" She quickly caught herself "..A pleasant surprise" Cassandra threw Thora an amused look and it was answered with a wide-eyed shrug and shake of her head.

Apex, however, was too busy staring to notice Thora and Cassandra's mute conversation and did not move his arm in the slightest when she shrugged.

This was starting to rub Thora the wrong way and she tried to step out of his reach but his hand grabbed her shoulder with an iron grasp and pulled her back flush up against his side. "Well, Flora. Aren't you going to introduce me to your lovely friend?".

Eyes of violet and grey narrowed at the blue haired boy and Cassandra's eyes quickly turned to slits, like a snake about to strike. Her expression suddenly turned thoughtful and she appraised him with an open curiosity. "Vincent, right?".

He nodded vigorously, his navy hair resembling waves crashing onto a beach. "Though everyone calls me Apex".

Cassandra smirked again and turned on her heel before strutting off "I'm not everyone, Blue boy".

Apex stared after her, his eyes resting on her lower half. Thora noticed this derogatory action and with a cry of revulsion she started her affliction. She grabbed his hand which was still gripping her shoulder before twisting herself under his arm and bending his limb to force his wrist between his shoulder blades.

"OW! By the Gods, Flora, what do you think you are doing?!".

A well placed kick to his behind sent him sprawling to the floor with a grunt. Thora stepped around him delicately, hoping to catch his hand with one of her heels but the Gods were not that kind, and bent down next to his head, making sure her skirt was placed so he couldn't see up it "Consider it payback for the rude awakening this morning".

She got up and walked off, her mind singing '_Oh I love poetic justice'._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"You're hiding something" Aden mused as she watched her brown haired friend, her fingers that usually worked so quickly and nimbly were now shaking and slightly sloppy in their work.

"I'm hiding a lot of things, Aden. I am a child of Hermes after all" Helena replied as she kept her eyes firmly planted on the ring in her hands. After listening to many a mechanical based rant from Will, she had picked up enough to be able to make things herself, and children of Hermes were known for tinkering on the odd occasion. The object in question was a simple band of silver with a reptilian scale pattern that shaped a body of a dragon. In the middle of the ring, the dragons head was placed, it's mouth open and ruby eyes glinting maliciously.

"You know what I mean. Usually, you'd be out there causing trouble to no end. So why are you with me?"

"You needed your ring fixed"

The ring was a birthday gift from one of Aden's friends in the Hephaestus cabin, it was very dear to her and as soon as it broke she needed it fixed as soon as possible. It was made to spit sparks out of the dragons mouth to distract adversaries or scare fellow campers, as Thora and Helena had both pickpocketed the ring in the past and gone on a rampage scaring anyone in sight with a flurry of sparks.

"You could have said no" Aden protested.

"Who could have said no?"

Both girls turned to see Thora sitting next to them, the fire in the amphitheatre pit glowing a cosy red behind her, reflecting of her dress and giving it the appearance of a storm cloud at sunset. Helena stifled a laugh at Thora's attire and burning red face.

"Jackson?"

"Bingo" Thora confirmed with a slight shudder "But who could have said no?"

Aden jumped at the chance "Helena could!" She exclaimed "She's not making trouble like normal" Aden had always been a victim of slight paranoia, it comes with being a demigod and knowing you could die at any moment, and the slightest change in anyone's behaviour had always set her off and she'd become suspicious.

Thora raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow, that still stung from Cabin ten's treatment, "And she's doing what instead?"

"Fixing my ring" Aden answered, her amber eyes looking Helena up and down.

"Well, you know what they say" Helena muttered, ignoring the feel of her friends eyes boring into the side of her head . "A friend in need is a friend indeed".

Aden sputtered a laugh "And an enemy in need is hilarious".

Thora rolled her eyes "Very righteous of you" She muttered.

"Meh, you love us for it"

"Unfortunately" Thora stated, eyes firmly planted on Aden "I must admit I do".

"That's rude" The ebony haired girl retorted.

"Who said I had to be polite?"

"Chiron" Aden said impatiently, folding her arms across her chest "Chiron said you needed to be more polite".

"I think he said she needed more manners, actually" Helena interjected.

Thora pointed at Helena and smirked "I like her".

Aden gave them both a pointed look "Remember the last summer solstice?"

"Hey! Apollo was asking for it"

"You threw a shoe at him. And it wasn't even yours"

"He's a God, he could take it"

"The question remains. Why?"

"He was hitting on me!"

"So? It wouldn't be the first time someone's done that"

"Incase your forgetting, He happens to be my half brother!"

Aden raised an eyebrow "So if Apex tried it?"

"He'd come off worse than Apollo did"

Though she had funny ways of showing it, Thora did respect the Gods. Which is more than most demi-gods do.

"The ring's done" Helena announced as she threw it towards Aden, who caught it without difficulty and slipped it on her finger. She fisted her hand and a held it out as sparks cascaded out of it.

"Thanks Helena"

The daughter of Hermes reply was a salute.

"So Helena" Thora started, a tone of slyness seeping into her voice "Is there something you'd like to share with the group?".

"Nothing at all, Thora" Helena answered, placing her tools in her pocket.

A smirk took pride of place on the daughter of Zeus' face "Are you sure? No secrets? Loot? Boyfriends?" Helena's gaze immediately flickered away slightly and Thora's smirk turned into a huge grin.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed, moving to sit closer to her friend "Who is it? Do we know him? Who's his parent? Or is he a Satyr? Or Nymph? Wait, can you get male Nymphs? What about Dryads? Who even says he's male" Thora asked as she examined Helena up and down with a questioning look.

Aden laughed at Helena's exasperated expression. They all knew Thora had a habit of over complicating and questioning things. "Thora, shut it".

Thora stuck her tongue out at Aden before moving her attention back to Helena, keenly waiting.

With a obviously over dramatic sigh, Helena began to talk "His name is Coby. He's a mortal actually but he's really sweet".

"So there really is a guy?" Aden asked with a raised eyebrow, which had also been neatly plucked.

"Of course there is. My intuition has never failed before" Thora spoke.

"It has once" Helena said quietly and like that Thora's entire image body language became more enclosed, her eyes darkened and she moved away from the pair that were now staring at her in concern.

Aden turned to give Helena a look that clearly read '_Oh well done'._

Helena smiled nervously "Well at least we have that Micra creep here right?"

The daughter of Poseidon facepalmed, and people said she was crap with people's emotions. In an attempt to make her friend smile, Aden pointed the ring at Thora and a torrent of sparks flew out,the ivory haired girl lifted her hands to shielded herself and Aden was rewarded as a laugh escaped Thora "Hey!".

"What?" Aden shrugged innocently, though a smile tugged at the edges of her mouth.

"I can make sparks fly on my own" Thora countered, brushing the burning, dark red spots off her arms.

"Oh, I don't doubt that you can, Toots"

Thora's face fell immediately as the voice hit her ears. "Kleiss" She acknowledged, turning to give him her famous violet glare.

A grin appeared on the son of Hades face as he moved towards the trio who were still perched on the amphitheatre steps. The fire began to morph into a purple before settling in a dark blue. "Oh, why so cold?".

Thora shrugged "Bad circulation usually".

The son of Hades ignored her comeback and turned to the other two girls who were still sitting on the steps, watching in mild amusement. "So what're you ladies talking about?".

Aden saw Thora boring holes into the back of Kleiss' head with her eyes and decided to help her friend out "Oh nothing, just how fun it'd be to be a Hunter of Artemis".

Helena instantly caught on and joined in "Yeah, I mean we, being Aden and myself, think that it'd get so very dull hanging around with no one but girls".

"And we aren't very good with a bow" Aden added.

"Unlike our friend Thora"

"You want to be a Huntress of Artemis?" Kleiss asked.

Thora stepped around the rather surprised Kleiss and onto the grey stone of the steps her friends were sat on, bringing her above Kleiss' height. "Of course. It would mean: travelling the world with two of my half sisters; spending time with animals, wild ones at that; No responsibilities except shooting straight; and more importantly" She dropped down a step so she was looking Kleiss in the eyes levelly "No boys".

"You're not one for dating huh, Sparky?".

"Nope" Thora shook her head "Never have been, never will".

"So, that means no commitments?"

Thora smiled "Not one"

"Maybe I'll have to throw an apple your way sometime" Kleiss laughed "Try and change your mind"

Aden and Helena exchanged nervous looks and they slowly moved themselves away from their ivory haired friend, who was now crackling with electricity, and further up the amphitheatre steps.

"Well, you know what they say. 'An apple a day will keep anyone away, if thrown hard enough' Let's hope you've got a good throwing arm hey, Kleiss?" Helena spoke up, trying to make things more lighthearted.

"I don't doubt I have" As if to prove his point, he tensed his arm to reveal the bulging muscle he possessed "But long distance relationships aren't my thing; I much prefer a closer, intimate relationship"

Thora waved a hand at the miniature storm cloud that formed above her head and glared up at the son of Hades. "In your dreams, Death Breath".

Kleiss' smirk began to morph into a sneer before it grew back in full force "Then I'm going to need a good dream catcher, I'm gonna wanna keep the ones with you in them".

The three girls' faces instantly changed to disgust and they apprehended Kleiss as if he were a bird that had just shat on their heads.

"I'd keep thoughts like that to yourself, Kleiss" A voice interjected, and once she'd turned to see Zane standing by the fire, which shifted to a menacing dark green to fit the mood, Thora had never known a time where she was glad her older brother was having a go at a guy for her "Don't want people getting the wrong impression of you, though I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be too far from the truth".

Kleiss turned to Zane, his dark brown eyes observing predatorily "And what about what everyone thinks of you, Whitescar? Me and my boys know you're not as perfect as you try to appear".

Zane's face quickly became hard and he glared up at the younger boy "If you start using stereotypes based on inheritance, I swear to Zeus I will blow your _emo_ ass all the way to Canada".

Slightly startled by the harsh threat from a usually mild-tempered demi-god, Kleiss took an involuntary step back "I'd like to see you try".

"Don't tempt me, Vanderhart, Don't tempt me".

Kleiss rolled his chestnut eyes turned to face Thora and she shifted slightly under his intense gaze. His eyes roamed over her stormy grey dress, taking in every feature she was so insecure about: her bright eyes; her pristinely white hair; her pale skin, before he spoke "Why don't you dress like this more often?".

Violet eyes intensified their glare but a sweet smile was placed on her rouged lips as the eyes took in his armour clad body "And why don't you slip into something a bit more comfortable?" She saw the flabbergasted looks from her friends and half brother and she saw the narcissistic smirk on Kleiss' face.

Which gave her uncharted satisfaction to wipe it off when she brought her knee up and sunk it into a gap under his Cuirass. "Like a coma!" She shouted.

Feeling satisfied and utterly creeped out, she spun round in a flurry of grey skirts and stalked out of the amphitheatre, stopping and removing her high heels when she got out of sight.

"That went well"

All eyes travelled from the winded lump, limping away, that was the renowned son of Hades to the quirky brunette that was watching him with a slightly sadistic amusement.

"That girl" Zane started "Is either going to be our saviour...or our death"

"Well, I play with fire. I already have a death wish" Aden spoke before getting up and walking after her friend.

The son of Zeus watched as Helena got to her feet, mumbling to herself, and walked off in the opposite direction. As she disappeared into the darkness, Zane could have sworn he heard her mumble something about ships. Gods, they were certainly a very strange bunch. He raised his head to the sky and his tawny eyes scanned the inky heavens, as if looking for a sign from his father "Olympus help us".


	8. Romance And Rivalry

**To EponymousAnonymous- Thank you, I am trying to fit in some characterization now that I've gotten the ground work done. This chapter is one of those times.**

**I would like to give a huge thank you to EponymousAnonymous for helping me out and writing a bit of this chapter for me so I could get over my writers block. So...THANK YOU K2!**

Nathan sat in the tree line, staring at the satyrs as they ran around, egged on by the joyful atmosphere, chasing the nymphs wildly. His eyes landed on a pair that stood under the cover of a pine tree with drooping branches. One he recognized immediately as Anthony, himself and the male satyr were old friends. Anthony had helped one of Nathan's younger half siblings to camp and the satyr dropped in now and then to check on them. The other satyr was definitely female, more slight and curved. Her fur was a pale brown, almost blonde. She had small horns protruding from her pale gold hair.

Nathan watched with a smile as the pair got closer before turning away, determined to give them their privacy.

"I wouldn't hope for a relationship like that too much, Gnat" A voice spat.

The son of Apollo sighed and turned to face Kleiss "Will you _ever_ learn my name?".

Kleiss laughed before he spat on the ground and pushed himself off the tree he was perched in "I only learn the names of those who deserve them. Names hold power, you know that as well as I do".

Getting to his feet, Nathan met the older boys eyes, brown to green, "Can I help you Kleiss? Or have you just come here to wave your arrogance around in my face?".

"I've come here to share a little secret with you"

"A secret?"

"Yes"

"I'm going to regret this" Nathan mumbled before speaking clearly "Alright Kleiss, what have you got?".

"Well, a little birdie told me" Kleiss chuckled at his own pun "That a certain white haired princess wants to join her godly sister".

Nathan's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Was he talking about Thora? In that case godly sister must mean…"Artemis" He murmured.

"Not so oblivious as people say, are we?" Kleiss' eyes alighted in his pleasure.

Shaking his head, Nathan protested "She wouldn't Kleiss. Don't bother lying"

"I'm not lying. She told me herself. But it makes sense doesn't it? I mean everyone knows she doesn't like physical contact but have you noticed that's it's only ever boys she pushes away? You, Will, Zane. She's perfectly fine with the other girls. Aden, Helena, even Cassandra and she's known Cas no way near as long as you. Does that not tell you anything?" Kleiss' smirk grew malicious "She's already there, Gnat, It's just a matter of time. You've already lost her" Before Nathan could object, Kleiss had melded into the shadows and disappeared.

Nathan sighed and sunk down into the large roots of the tree he had been sitting on prior to Kleiss' arrival. Did Thora really want to leave camp? Leave him and all their friends? He had known she'd been slightly more distant and cut off with everyone since Andressis but was she really willing to leave everything behind? He didn't know. And he didn't like not knowing.

****

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A figure sat on a rickety wooden chair, back hunched as his elbows rested comfortably on his knees. His fingers were knotted together and pressed against his lips, an unmistakable aura of thoughtfulness radiated from him. The lights flickered around him and cast long shadows on the floor as the light passed the metal bars that lined the open wall behind him.

He let out a lingering sigh and he ran a hand through his peppered ginger hair. The music from outside was reduced to a dull thumping of a fragmented rhythm. He turned his head only fractionally and glanced into the darkness that smothered the corridor beside the cell he resided in. "I know you're there" His voice was almost bored.

Movement sounded from his left and he turned his upper half and was not surprised when his gaze witnessed an all too familiar white haired girl step out from the shadows.

Intense and irritated violet met bored and bold cognac brown eyes. A smirk crawled it's way onto his stubble covered chin "Well well well, look who we have here" He stood up from his seat and walked towards the bars, gripping the cold metal poles in his calloused hands. Her eyes honed in on the hard and torn skin on his fingers.

'_Curious' _She noted '_That a man posing as a teacher would have hands in such bad condition'_

Her thoughts were interrupted as the man spoke again. "Little Thora. All grown up"

"Micra" The word left her mouth without all the loathing and resentment she craved to pour it to the brim with.

The smirk widened. "Good to know your memory hasn't been torn apart. Where's Whitescar? Doesn't the big brother want to watch over his little sister?"

Thora moved away from the bars and pulled up her own chair before sitting on it: legs crossed, hands brushing down her skirts, and face straight. "He doesn't know I'm here. Last time I saw him was at the Big House, after Everett and Clarke brought you here".

Micra raised an eyebrow "Harbouring negative feelings towards you half-brother I see" She went to retort but he wagged a finger at her as he began to pace the length of his cell "No. Don't lie to me. I saw the eagerness. The want to see your brother fall from your face as you saw me and realization dawned on you about where he went".

"So what? Last time I checked you weren't a family therapist" Thora stated as she raised her head high.

"That I am not, you are right" He stopped pacing and sat down on his chair, suddenly becoming motionless. Thora's eyes appraised him with a systematic gaze. His tongue kept darting out of his mouth and wetting his lips, a sign of nervousness perhaps? But there weren't any other signs of nervousness. No constantly moving limb, no playing with his hands, and he was perfectly comfortable making eye contact with her; he even started it. Next, she noticed, thanks to a good three to four hours in the Aphrodite cabin, his pores were open, but he wasn't sweating.

Clarity dawned on her and she reached for the cantine that sat on the belt at her waist. She threw it through a gap in the bars and towards the man opposite her and, despite his sluggish reactions, he caught the canteen and stared at her in a state of suspicious shock.

Thora quickly rolled her eyes and slouched forward, resting her chin on her palm that was comfortably sat on her knee "I haven't poisoned it, you know".

"I know" He replied, unscrewing the lid of the canteen quickly "Though you have good reason to, only everyone else in this wretched place wouldn't have bothered"

"Yeah well" Her hands wandered up to her head and began tugging on the purple ribbon that lay entwined with her ivory hair, letting her ringlets fall down her back "I'm not everyone else"

Micra took a sip before chuckling "Oh I know"

Silence settled and lingered between the two and Thora could hear the distant thump of the music from the pavillion with ease. Another thumping had joined the rhythm and Thora realized with a start that it was her heartbeat. Swallowing hard, she turned to the man in front of her and drilled her eyes into his, boring for purchase of some kind – an opening, a flaw, maybe even a telling sign if she was lucky. Finding none, she leant back a little, bringing her finger-ends up under her bottom lip. After a few short moments, she shifted her weight forwards again, steeled.

"You don't know me." The edge of Micra's lips twitched into a smug grin, and he again raised a probing eyebrow.

"Don't I? Surely you thought I could provide you with at least some answers if you were willing to come all the way down here." Thora bridled a little, but persevered.

"I wouldn't be so flattered if I were you; it's more that parties and I don't mix that well." The stubble-chinned man in front of her scoffed quietly, just audibly enough to make the hair stand up on the back of Thora's neck. His piercing eyes flicked over her face, mild amusement faintly visible in them.

"Oh Thora, don't ever play poker."

"Don't worry," she forced an over-sweet smile, "I don't waste my time with lying."

A dry chuckle broke from Micra's throat as he leant further over his lap "Likewise, Thora; neither do I." The white-haired girl narrowed her eyes.

"Then start talking." Micra's back straightened a little and he rolled his shoulders, as if he was preparing himself for a duel. Thora noted with interest as his pupils narrowed, like a predator homing in on its target.

"Now now Thora, isn't it rude to be so hasty? Only a moment ago you were adamant that I had nothing to offer you."

Skin prickling faintly, Thora replied "Perhaps I'd like to hear what you think you know about me."

Micra smiled sickeningly "Of course, Thora Duvessa Veton, the terminally curious. Have you never thought that your curiosity will be the death of you?"

"Many times." Thora retorted flatly.

The sick smile adorning his aged features turned sadistic "I know more about you than you know about yourself, Thora. Did you know your name literally means "Thunder and Lightning"? I know about your mother. How your father was drawn to her by her bold nature. How you refuse to have any contact with your mother because you feel like you're a burden she never wanted. I've seen your dreams. I have seen the deepest and most suppressed corners of your mind. I know your worst fears, your nightmares. Camp Half Blood is only a ruse, a veil to shield you from the brutality of the world. It is not your safe haven."

With every harsh truth, Thora's eyes burned with tears that she stubbornly refused to let fall. She sat, in forced torture, listening to Micra spill her secrets like he was merely reading from an open book placed conveniently in his lap.

"Your friends believe that this place will protect them in times of trouble. They are blind to the truth, but you are far more open to what is truly there. And what is hidden. In the past. In the present" His face twisted into a cruel leer "In the future".

Micra's cognac eyes did not miss the startled look she gave him, like a deer in the headlights. A callous chuckle rumbled through his chest and he threw her cantine back at her, it bounced and ricocheted off the cold floor. The sound was drowned out as Micra's chuckle turned into a booming laugh "Did you think I would not notice? I may be old but you are not the only one who passes of as a demigod these days"

"You're a-"

He cut her off, enjoying this torture "-My father may not be an Olympian, but being a son of Hypnos does have it's advantages. Once you get over the narcolepsy of course. I saw him speak to you in your dream. I know what he gave you. What curse he placed upon you and for what price. I even know how you retaliated to seeing him for the first time after it happened"

Thora bowed her head as he continued, her nails digging into the wood of her seat. "I know the horrors you saw at Andressis. The deaths, the pain, the loss. Is it all worth it?"

"Shut up" She muttered, her voice thick with emotion.

He ignored her, too delighted to see that he had finally gotten a reaction "What was this for again? All of the false truth you put yourself through? His son. That's who for. That god saw a vision of his son dying and shared it with you. He made you place your sanity on the line to protect his son, and why is that? You could have forced him out of your mind. Why did you agree to subject yourself to such anguish? Does this sacrifice run deeper that simple moral fibre? Friendship? Heritage? Power? Or love?"

"I said. Shut. Up!" Thora stood so abruptly that her chair fell backwards, marks where her nails had dug so deep clearly indented into the wood. Her anger was fierce and as she strode up to the bars containing the mad man she had come to harbour such negative feelings for, sparks began to jump from one bar to the next. "Now you listen to me, Micra. I made my decision because I have a heart. My friend needed and still needs my help and I'm going to help him" Her thing hands wrapped around the bars and her eyes glowed with heliotrope flames. Her voice was dripping with a ferocity that was uncommon for her calm nature "You may be a demigod, Micra, but you will _never_ be one of us" The light above Micra exploded in a shower of sparks and Thora turned on her heel before striding out of the room, leaving the ginger haired demigod in darkness.

It wasn't until she reached the cool, refreshing air of the night that the overwhelming truth struck her like lightning. All the memories, thoughts and feelings that she had tried so hard to suppress over the last five years came rushing back to her all at once. With her damn breaking, she ran full pelt until she was back in the safe marble confines of cabin one.

Her legs gave out on her as she reached the middle of the cabin, she fell against the foot of the statue of her father. His cold marble eyes watched her as she finally let the tears fall. She curled in on herself and sobbed, large droplets of water rolled down her flushed cheeks in steady streams. The loud rumblings of a nearby thunderstorm filled her ears and lulled her into a deep sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**H.T**


	9. Meeting With A God

Thora awoke to darkness, her bright eyes scanning the nothingness that lay around her. Panic blossomed in her chest as she realized that she was in a dream. Her initial thought was Micra, whom had admitted to being a child of the God of dreams. Narrowed violet eyes roamed pointlessly as her teeth caught her lip, biting it as she hummed. A jolt of recognition flew through her as she realized she could feel the pain of her teeth digging into her skin.

She sighed heavily, releasing her lip, staring at the darkness around her once more. She knew this wasn't a dream; that Micra had penetrated her mind and forced images into it. Her mind was being projected into a different place. A different time. She was asleep physically and awake mentally.

A sudden light pierced her vision and the glare blinded her. Waves of heat rolled off of her and filled the space with a gentle warmth. Her eyes shut themselves as she brought an arm up, hiding her face in the crook of her arm. The light died down and she slowly opened her eyes.

The ceiling glowed navy blue as silver constellations sparkled gently. A huge hearth sat in the middle of the room, glowing with a dull flame as Thora walked around it slowly, her footsteps echoing in the empty room. The space was huge, much larger than anything she had ever seen before. It seemed like it would be a room made for giants, perhaps cyclops to live in. Or the gods.

Violet eyes landed on the twelve thrones stood proudly as they curled in a semicircle, each unique. One was made from woven crops; another from leather, with human skulls grinning eerily from the arms; one was silver, laden with thick furs; another was made of dense grey rock; another one from silver, embellished with bright precious jewels, twinkling back as they reflected the colour of her eyes.

Next, her eyes fell onto the largest throne. It sat in the middle of the semicircle of thrones. It was made out of a dark silver material, probably platinum, with lightning bolts carved onto it's sides. A strange tug in her gut made her walk towards it. She longed to be near it, she could feel the power radiating off of it: familiar, intense. Thora reached a hand out towards it, her fingertips just barely grazing the surface as a picture entered her mind. Herself sitting on the house sized throne, radiating control, as the world bent to her will.

"Strange isn't it?" A sudden voice mused. Thora spun on her heel, eyes scanning the room before they fell on one of the thrones to her right. The throne was bright gold and shimmering in the dull light of the room. A man sat perched on the throne, a gold bow slung over his shoulder. His golden hair fell in his blue eyes slightly as he watched her curiously, if he stood, he would tower over her by at least fifty feet "How easily the mortal mind can fall prey to the promise of power".

Thora retracted her hand and folded her arms across her chest tightly, face burning. "Mortal or not. Greed is a disease that plagues even the most righteous".

The man chuckled "Spoken like a true oracle".

Thora scowled at the man. She suddenly felt cold. Like the power of the platinum throne could no longer reach her. No longer entice her. "What do you want, Apollo? Why am I here?".

Apollo appraised her openly "So many questions. Is such curiosity a good thing in times like these, Thora?".

A small, animalistic sound rose up from the back of Thora's throat "Is that it? You've brought me all the way here to talk to me about my curiosity?".

"Not entirely, no."

"Then what?"

Apollo's eyes darkened as he became motionless "Times are changing, Thora. The gods can feel it. Another war will come. And we gods can do nothing but watch like animals watching the butcher sharpen his knife"

Thora began rubbing at her temples. Apollo was hard to deal with at the best of times, but it appeared that he was being even more awkward tonight. "Are you saying you want me to prevent the war?".

"No. We cannot stop it. It has been prophesied" The God replied.

"Prophesied?" She repeated, her voice rising slightly "Everything has been prophesied these days and I'm tired of it! I'm tired of knowing what's going to happen. I'm tired of knowing that I can't prevent anything!" Thora yelled as she strode towards the golden throne, the light of the hearth burning behind her.

"That is the curse of prophecy, Thora. We must grin and bear it" The god of the sun replied.

Gritting her teeth, the daughter of Zeus met his eye "That's not all you wanted to talk to me about, is it?".

Apollo sighed, running a hand along the gold edge of his throne "Wars are dangerous, Thora. Ares thinks they are mere childs play" His blue eyes lingered over the skull and leather throne next to him "But they can have dire consequences. Most people would shy away from the idea of war. But not demigods. Not my children" His fallen gaze rose to meet hers ""Nathaniel is no different".

A frown wormed it's way onto Thora's face as she took an unwilling step back. "What, exactly, are you saying?".

"Stereotypes are often wrong, but in this case they might be wise to obey." He stated.

Why couldn't this guy just give a straight answer. "Answer me, Apollo! What do you need me for?! Why have you chosen me?" Thora shouted at him, daring to step forward.

"You know what I want you to do, Thora. I've given you your job!" Apollo's voice boomed and the light of his throne illuminated the room and Thora had to turn away to shield her burning eyes from the light.

The stubborn ivory-haired girl would not be deterred "You're supposed to be the God of reason!" She cried "Why don't you do this yourself?!"

Apollo sighed, resting his face in his hands "It's not as easy as that" He murmured, his blue eyes meeting hers "You know gods can't have any interaction with their mortal children. You can thank, Zeus, for that. But he never said we can't get help to protect our children. Indirect help".

The halfblood shook her head, sending her curls everywhere "I shouldn't have agreed to this".

"But you did"

"I know I did" She pointed out, glaring at the hearth "But I shouldn't have". Her eyes softened slightly as she stared at the flames. The silver chain that hung around her neck seemed to weigh much more then it should. The flames flickered as Thora folded her arms across her chest, trying to absorb some of the warmth that they offered, now that the absence of power left her feeling frozen.

"Did you give him my gift"

Thora looked up at him in annoyance from the corner of her eye. Was this really the time or place to be discussing birthday presents "Yes, I did".

"And you didn't tell him it was from me".

"No. Of course not" She answered.

Apollo frowned slightly "Then what did you tell him?".

Thora's mouth fell open slightly "I don't know. I don't remember".

"Try"

She bit the inside of her cheek in annoyance and her face screwed up as she tried to recall the information "I must've told him I got a child of Hephaestus to make it for him".

Apollo relented, seeming to trust her judgement. He stood from his throne and, in a bright flash of sunlight, was standing at a mortal six foot two. He walked towards his mortal half sister, his gold bow falling against his shoulder at a constant rhythm as he moved.

"You're a lot like him you know".

Thora turned to him in confusion "Like who?".

A typical smile crept onto Apollo's lips. A smile filled with boyish charisma and a hint of narcissism. "Like our father".

Thora snorted, a very unladylike sound. And she was sure that if the Hall of the Gods was filled with the majority of Goddesses it usually held, she would get a harsh rebuke for such an unattractive display. "What? Prideful? Blinded? Detached? Obstinate? Wow, thanks, Apollo. Don't you make me sound great?" She finished sarcastically.

A bolt of lightning struck the hearth in the centre of the room as the dark blue sky was blotted out by a dark cloud that roared angrily.

The sun god stared up as the cloud began to disperse, allowing the constellations to take their pride of place once again. He stared at the halfblood before him, giving her a look that clearly read 'Really?'. "You asked for that" He stated shortly.

His companion waved him off as she sank onto the steps that lead to the hearth, her feet dangling off of the large side precariously.

Apollo sat next to her, warming her chilled form slightly with the light he radiated, and followed her gaze, towards Zeus' throne. "You know that wasn't what I meant ".

Thora laid her head on her hand and stared up at him, unamused. "Oh really?".

Apollo flashed a dazzling white smile in her direction and Thora realized just how attractive he was. Tanned complexion; golden blonde hair that shone in the fire's light; bright blue eyes that Thora could imagine on a darker haired individual; a strong, muscular jawline. For a brief moment, she wondered if he was on the list of banishment for messing with the nymphs like Mr D. "I meant you're a natural born leader. When the time comes, you'll know what to do".

A sudden pain hit the back of Thora's head and she suddenly felt like she was falling. Her mind was fuzzy and she briefly registered the wave of warmth that disappeared when Apollo left her sight. She thought she had lost her balance and fallen of the step and any second she'd feel her body make contact with the cold marble.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Feeling returned as her consciousness became tangible once more. Thora bolted upright, breathing heavy, as her wide eyes scanned the room. Violet eyes were met with the familiar and comforting four walls of Cabin one. The dome-shaped ceiling with a tile mosaic of the sky that shone with clouds as lightning bolts flashed across it. The sounds of thunder hit her ears and she sighed happily. That was one thing she loved about her cabin; it was always thundering inside.

A small smile came to her lips as she watched a lightning bolt crack across the ceiling and the sounds of rain filled her ears. It was strange, she thought. How much she loved storms now when she was terrified of them when she was younger. She would huddle in the corner of her bedroom until the storm would pass, or until her mother found her. Even the slightest rumble in the distance or a cloud even slightly darker than normal would send her running inside in a panicked frenzy.

_Thunder boomed in the sky, screaming it's protests and anger to the world. Lightning cracked across the sky, illuminating the world momentarily in its ethereal glow._

_A small cottage sat, nestled between two cherry blossom trees. It was a small modest structure. With a thatched roof and mismatched brickwork, it was just holding it's own against the brutal storm that raged above. Trees of bright wisteria grew against the building and clumps of purple and white flowers dangled in front of the windows. Window boxes hung from the sills, filled to the brim with bright flora that struggled in the harsh weather. _

_Exterior window shutters banged against the glass panels as the wind grabbed ahold of them and shook them mercilessly. The wind that could gain entrance to the house, slithered into the house by worming it's way through the gap under the door._

_The wind traveled through the house, winding through the halls and creeping up the stairs, until it reached a lilac door. Inside the room was average for what you would expect of a six year old girl. A small bed, ripped clean of it's blanket; a bookcase filled with a random assortment of basic reading books; walls plastered with crayon drawings._

_A small whimper came from beside the unkempt bed. A six year old Thora sat, huddled in the corner, her blanket clutched around her tightly. She shook as another crack of thunder echoed in the skies above her. Small hands clamped themselves over her ears as tears rolled down her cheeks. Eyes squeezed as tight as she could possibly get them._

_The door creaked open and light footsteps sounded in the room. A woman entered the room, gaze scanning the contents. She was attractive, definitely in her late twenties. She had coppery red hair that fell to her shoulderblades in loose curls. Her eyes were a bright and independent purple. They scanned the room before landing on the shivering bundle in the corner. A small frown worked it's way onto the woman's gentle face as she knelt by the child "What's wrong, Thora? Is the thunder scaring you again?"._

_Thora nodded staring up at her mother with glistening eyes that matched. Her mother smiled and swept the child up, blanket and all, as she began to climb to her feet "Come with me". Her mother then proceeded to walk out of her room and down the hallway. She made her way down the stairs until her feet hit the cold surface of tile._

_Thora's mother made her way to their living room. The incense that constantly burned during the day was snuffed as night fell but the air was still thick with lavender and lily fragrances. The furniture was old and covered in bright throws. The walls were a basic cream but decorated with random paintings that Thora's mother enjoyed doing. One that always caught Thora's eyes was one that took up the large space on the only empty wall. It was a painting of a meadow, the grass was jade green seemed to bend in an invisible wind. A large oak tree sprouted from the ground, standing tall and proud as it supplied shelter for the two beings underneath it. One was female, with wild red hair and bright eyes. The other was a man. His hair was black and wild, eyes a sparking electric blue._

_Thora's attention was drawn from the wall as her mother gently placed her on the sofa before she moved to the far side of the room where double glass doors stood in the wall and, in one swift movement, Thora's mother unlocked the doors and pushed them open, letting the wind gain full and easy access into the room as it swirled around Thora._

_The six year old cowered as a bolt of lightning illuminated the room and thunder soon accompanied it. Her mother sighed as she made her way to the sofa and kneeled down in front of her daughter. "There's no need to be scared, Thora. It's not going to hurt you"._

_Thora frowned and pulled her blanket further over her head. Her mother sighed and moved away from the child. She looked towards the door, the heavy patter of rain hitting the windows and trickling down the glass in trains. Her mother bit her lip and walked towards the door before she knelt down just before the threshold that lead out into the darkness. "It doesn't have to be scary, Thora. You are the one who can decide if it's scary or not"._

_Thora peered out at her mother with timid eyes "But it is scary, Mummy! It's bigger then I am"._

_Her mother laughed "Size is not alway an advantage". The woman smiled at her child and beckoned her over "Come here, Thora, I've got something to show you"._

_The small six year walked towards her mother, her blanket trailing behind her. She sat next to her mother, leaning into her side as a small, softer, rumble of thunder sounded from above. "You see that little flower there?" Her mother asked, pointing into the rain and the garden. Thora followed her mother's finger and saw what she was pointing at. A small poppy grew out of the grass, the wind throwing it from side to side. Thora nodded and her mother continued, wrapping an arm around the small child and pulling her into her side "Compared to that oak tree" She pointed off further into the distance where the outline of a large oak tree could be seen over a hill. "The poppy is tiny. It could never beat the Oak tree in a fight. So it stays where it is, feeling small and unimportant. But what that little poppy doesn't know is that it could be the reason that a small ladybird is staying dry from the rain. It doesn't know it, but it's keeping that one little ladybird alive for the night. The oak tree might be large and strong, but the poppy has something much more important than size and strength. It has friends. Whether it's a small ladybird, whose life it saved, or a field of other poppies to sway with. The poppy is never alone, while the oak tree stands isolated"._

_The mother's eyes met with the six year olds and she frowned slightly "Do you understand what I mean, Thora?"._

"_Kind of" Was the child's small reply._

"_You are the poppy, Thora. The thunder is the oak tree. The thunder thinks he is the strongest of all so he shows off to the world with his confident shouts" She looked upwards as a flash of lightning cracked across the sky "But in reality, he is alone" her eyes returned to her child's, her voice stern but not unkind "But you are not alone, Thora. Don't you ever think you are. You are surrounded by people who love you so much, even if they are a great distance away. People will always be around to help you, they will stand by you and fight with you in times of trouble." She paused, seeing the confused look on her daughter's face._

"_Thora, what I'm saying is: Don't be afraid of the storm. It is a part of you. It will help you. The thunder and lightning are your friends, do not turn your back on them and they won't turn their backs on you"._

_The young girl turned her head up to the sky as a gust of wind pushed her makeshift hood back from her head and allowed the wind to make her wild hair dance. Rain water sprayed her as the wind flowed into the house freely and Thora felt a small smile creep onto her face as she watched the small red flower fight against the odds._

Thora smiled as the memory came to a close. Growing up, she always thought her mother was a bit of a hippy, telling her that the storm will bend to her will if she wanted it to. As a child she never understood what her mother's words meant but now, as she was older and the more wiser, she understood completely. If she was to grow, she had to learn to not fear the storm.

Thora fell backwards before she bolted back up again, hands reaching for the soft fabric she had felt. She realized that she was in her bed. Not at the foot of the statue where she remembered falling asleep last night. Someone must have carried her to her bed. Will and Nathan were options but only children of Zeus came into cabin one, because most campers were scared that they'd offend Zeus and the noble lord of the skies would strike them with a lightning bolt. So it must have been one of her half brothers. And Thora was willing to bet Creda that it wasn't Apex. So that left Zane.

The aforementioned demigod walked through the entrance to the large marble building and came to a stop as his tawny eyes met her violet ones. "Thora" He greeted shortly, hoping she wouldn't explode at him unexpectedly.

"Zane"

He relaxed at her tone, despite it holding no recognisable emotion, it wasn't hostile and that spurred him on to continue "We need to talk".

"Oh do we?" Thora asked, eyebrows raised, as she get up from her bed and disappeared behind her closed off section of the cabin "I see no reason to".

Zane sighed, he loved his sister, he really did, but there were times when she avoided important issues that had to be dealt with. "Thora, I know you're upset with me-"

"Upset? Who's upset? I'm not upset" Her head poked around the edge of the curtain, her white hair falling in random loose curls "You only brought a raving lunatic who has a personal vendetta against me to my home. Why would I be upset?" She asked innocently before her face turned thoughtful for a second "Now that you mention it, that does seem like the kind of thing a person would be upset by. So yes, I'm bloody upset".

The son of Zeus sighed, running a hand through his ashen hair. From where he laid on his bed, Apex snorted "I told you she'd be pissed".

Zane winced as Thora walked out from behind her curtain, fully dressed, glaring at him with dangerous eyes "What? You told Apex about your quest but not me?".

Apex swung a leg over his knee as he laid on his bed, smirking to himself "Yep". Thora glared at him from the corner of her eye and summoned a small air current that pushed her blue haired half brother off of his bed, where he landed on the floor with a thud.

"...Ow!"

"Thora, just listen to me, alright?" Zane pleaded.

Thora rolled her eyes before perching herself on the end of her bed, folding her arms over her chest "Fine".

"Look, I wanted to tell you but Chiron told me not to. He didn't want to worry you so he made me tell you it was just your everyday quest. Mr Insensitive here was eavesdropping on me while I was planning with Everett and Clarke". Zane explained, glaring at his younger male sibling.

"It doesn't matter if Chiron told you not to tell me. You should have. Regardless to the rules"

"You know what? Even if I could have told you, I wouldn't have" Zane stated, pointing at Thora as he shook his head angrily.

Thora's mouth fell open like a fish out of water. "Excuse me?".

"I know full well that if I told you, you would have followed me to Andressis and tried to do things your own way. Well I'm sorry if this seems harsh but rushing into things is not the way to deal with anything other then a death wish." Thora glared at her brother with a storming intensity. She grit her teeth as she turned from him, trying to distract herself from her brother by grabbing her full quiver, examining it. She ran her hand over the familiar silver feathered arrows, vaguely registering it was slightly lighter then when she left it the day before. Despite her distraction, she could still hear every word Zane said.

"I know this must be hard for you, Thora. Don't think I'm saying this for the spite of it but you need to get a hold of yourself and deal with this maturely, you're almost seventeen for crying out loud. You can't spend the rest of your life running and hiding from your problems. You just have to deal with them" Zane argued, watching Thora carefully. He felt a knife of irritation stab him as she didn't seem to be paying attention to anything he had just said. She had put her quiver down on her bed along with Creda and was now engaging in a battle with her unruly hair.

Thora eventually gave up her losing fight with her hair and let it fall down her back for once, oblivious to the ticking time bomb whose fuse she had lit "That's what normal people would do, isn't it? But we're not exactly normal are we?".

"Just because we're demigods doesn't mean the rules don't apply to us. Like it or not, we are still human" The ashen haired young man replied.

"Which is exactly why you shouldn't have gone to Andressis in the first place!" Thora yelled as she rounded on him.

Zane's eyes burnt with tawny flames "Why do you care if I went anyway?!" He yelled, finally losing his temper.

The ivory-haired girl shook her head at him, sending her hair flying everywhere (A feeling she would have to get used to). Words didn't seem like they could express how she felt at that moment so she opted for silence. Her hands moved to pick up her bow and quiver as she swung them over her back, ignoring the burning pair of tawny eyes boring holes into the back of her head as she made her way to the door.

"Look, Apex" Zane announced, turning to the blue haired boy, who had long ago gotten up from the floor and was leaning against the wall watching the pair argue like it was his favourite sitcom. "Thora's running off again. Like she always does when something doesn't go her way".

Thora froze at the threshold as Zane's words met her ears, followed by Apex's stupid sneering. She spoke through gritted teeth, keeping her eyes on the treeline in the distance "You want to know why I don't like the idea of you going to Andressis, Whitescar?".

Her half brother seemed slightly off put as she referred to him by his surname, something no one but Kleiss or Mr D ever did, but he suppressed it and spoke confidently, refusing to lose face "Humour me".

She turned her head to the side slightly, barely looking at him over her shoulder "Because I know what he's capable of. No one else does. He's a demigod, Zane. A child of Hypnos. And if he got his hands on another child of Zeus, it's not even worth thinking about. He would have destroyed your mind, tortured you into insanity. I wouldn't know what to do if we lost you to that".

The elder son of the king of the gods frowned "Then how did you avoid it?".

Her voice was tight as she tightened her grip on Creda "I had help". Without turning back to look at him, she strode from the cabin and towards one of the archery fields. She ducked under the cover of the trees until she got to the field. She disliked that they were so far but, after one misplaced arrow from a new demigod, they were moved for good reason.

Once she reached the large field that was peppered with targets, She stepped out of the shadows and into the sunlight. As soon as the sun made contact with her skin a piercing pain jolted through Thora's head, a pressure steadily increasing. She gripped her head as a dull ringing began in her ears. She hunched forward as the ringing began increasing it's pitch in a sort of crescendo style. Suddenly, a hoarse, croaky voice resounded inside her head.

_Brother and sister of shadow will rise in the house of monsters_

_and install fear into the hearts of half bloods_

_To save their home, the eye of the storm must be closed_

_and the earth's light will venture into the dark_

_while the thieving sea shall provide as it stands alone._

_The darkened spirits return when war is near_

_and hope shall shine through the darkness_

_When the kings symbol ignites with the discarded sons power_

_And the messiah is saved from death's grasp_

_Fortuna's hand will tip in the side of the righteous _

_and the gods will show their approval_

The voice echoed slightly as it left along with the ringing. The pressure continued to build up and Thora's legs buckled as it peaked, the last few lines reiterating inside her mind. She was unaware of the dark brown eyes watching her from the shadow of a large tree, their white teeth glinting in a malicious smirk.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Thin bars of sunlight escaped through the small window that sat in the wall. Micra sat in the darkness, hands knotted and at his lips if he hunched over in his seat. His cognac eyes nervously twitched back and forth as his foot tapped the floor repeatedly.

"Micra" A hoarse voice greeted.

The elder demigod froze in his seat, though his eyes flickered to where the voice came from. "I didn't think you'd come" He spoke as he stood up and faced the cell bars.

The electricity had not yet been fixed from Thora's outburst and the shadows veiled the speaker's identity. "I wouldn't miss this. Not when my right hand man is in jail".

Micra smiled "So, are you going to just stand there or are you going to let me out?".

"Neither" The voice replied, now laced slightly with a sultry tone.

Micra's eyebrows knotted together. "Then what are you planning?".

The voice chuckled, the sound gravelly "You know that I have high expectations for those who work with me. They must be strong physically, mentally and psychologically". Micra stayed silent as the voice seemed to come from different directions, like the speaker was circling him like a predator. "You've played your part well, Howard. But I'm afraid you let that wretched girl escape and I cannot stand for anymore blunders on your part".

Micra began sweating "There won't be anymore blunders, I swear on the Styx".

The voice laughed ever so softly "You are quite right. You won't be making anymore blunders. I'm sorry, Micra, but I'm going to have to let you go".

Cognac brown eyes glared aimlessly into the darkness "So what? You're just going to leave me here to rot?!".

The voice didn't speak for a while and when it did, the voice was slow "Not necessarily. You see, if I leave you here, who's to say you won't tell everyone about what I've got planned? Or, more importantly, who I am?" A quiet click echoed throughout the enclosed space.

Micra's eyes widened "You wouldn't!".

A guttural chuckle. "You were a great help, Howard, but I'm afraid your time is up."

"I hope you rot in Tartar-" Micra snarled, but he was cut off as a force hit him in the dead center of his chest. Pain blossomed through his body as he staggered backwards. His body fell on the creaky wooden chair, reducing it to splinters. He landed on his back, wide cognac brown eyes landed on the familiar silver feathered arrows that protruded from his chest. He felt his body descend into shock as his blood pressure dropped. The arrow had pierced his aorta. The son of Hypnos had only ever met one other mortal who could have such a good shot.

The owner of the voice stared at the body without a hint of remorse. "Say hello to my father, Micra" a pair of greyed teal eyes twinkled in the shadows "I'm sure he misses his wayward daughter".


End file.
